


Face Value

by alicambs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicambs/pseuds/alicambs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the hoary old chestnut, Daniel in slavery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Value

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, the Daniel/OMC relationship is of slave and master and implies non or at least coerced consent by its very nature. This is, however, implied and not depicted within the story.
> 
> Written March 2002

****

Face Value

 

It happened late at night. One minute he was sleeping, the next he was woken by the sound of angry yelling. He reached for his glasses and extracted himself from his sleeping bag as quickly as he could. Thrusting his feet in his boots he grabbed at his pistol and moved silently forward. Inching open the flap of the tent, he blinked, trying to make sense of the sight before him. He eventually made out Sergeant Jones struggling between the grasp of two black shapes. Dr Teller and Major Scott were fighting other black-clothed shapes, and not getting the upper hand from what he could see. He couldn't see Colonel Bird, and supposed he had been on sentry duty and had been taken out in the initial attack.

Daniel held his gun tight and stepped forward peering into the dark spaces between the tents as he did so. He dropped down low and surveyed the site. Two men were standing by the main tent obviously checking through the equipment. A further man had pulled out of the tent nearest him and was heading for his. He stayed low, kicking out as the man almost fell on top of him, following up with a blow to the head. The man collapsed head first into his tent, the sound of his fall muffled by the canvas and the sleeping bag.

Daniel scuffled forward intent on assisting Teller and Scott to fight off their attackers, when his presence was noted and the two men looting the larger tent moved purposefully towards him. He headed for the nearest and smallest figure. Deciding that firing his gun in the dark might not be in his best interests he took a run at him using his height and weight to his advantage. Knocking the smaller man off balance, he brought up the butt of his gun and clubbed him. As the man dropped he spun to avoid the other man but stumbled against the fallen body and lost balance. The other man was on him in seconds calling out in a language he couldn't place, for assistance. Within seconds he had been grappled to the ground, rolled over and his wrists tied behind him.

~~~

Lined up beside a very battered looking vehicle, rather similar in size and appearance to the lumbering MALP, Colonel Bird, the rest of his team, and his on loan archaeologist were forced onto their knees by their captors. He watched in frustration as their tents and goods were fingered and taken apart. Bird noted that eight men had been involved in their capture, three sporting black eyes and bruises. They were quarrelling over everything, especially the video camera and tapes.

"What are they saying, and why have they taken us?" he whispered to Daniel.

Daniel frowned. "They aren't from here, I think they're traders of some sort and we were a 'lucky' find. I'm not sure what they intend to do with us, but our goods are fascinating them."

One of the men noticed their conversation and hissed at them, raising one of the captured rifles and pointing it at them. He called to the others, who dropped their goods and gathered before them placing a lantern directly above them. One of the men grabbed Jones, pulled him to his feet and chatting excitedly, tore at his uniform exposing his black tee shirt. He examined the material looking it over curiously, then pulled the tee shirt off and proceeded to squeeze and poke at Jones' arms and chest. He bent his arm in the apparently universal parody of a strong arm and laughed

"Hey," Colonel Bird yelled pulling at his bonds, furious at the casual molestation of one of his team

The man laughed again. He pushed Jones back onto his knees and reached for the Colonel repeating the same actions, ripping his clothes and feeling his muscles. Bird struggled and raged impotently, but was ignored.

He nodded again, moving onto Teller and repeating the performance, patting the man's cheek approvingly. Scott stood frozen as he was subjected to the same treatment, and checked over. Bird watched as Daniel was forced to experience the same performance, all the while asking the man some question. His captor ignored him, his attention caught by another of his colleagues. Bird watched puzzled as the other man, one of those who had been injured in the scuffle, grabbed Daniel by the chin, removed his glasses and leaned close whispering something to him. The first man grunted and looked him over sharply, before nodding to his colleague and smiling broadly showing broken teeth.

"What's going on, Dr Jackson?" Bird asked impatiently.

Daniel looked at him. "They're slavers," he said impassively, any further speech prevented as his chin was again grabbed by the sullen looking man with the beginning of a spectacular black eye. He traced his fingers along Daniel's cheek and down his neck, ripping away the last remnants of the tee shirt. He grinned at Daniel and kissed his fingers at him as he stepped back laughing.

"Dr Jackson," Bird hissed. "What's he saying?"

"They're taking you and your team to sell as labourers," Daniel said hurriedly, as he was hauled to his feet. "I keep telling them that we're only interested in the ruins and that the locals know about us, but they aren't interested." He broke off as one of the men grabbed his hair.

"What about you?" Bird asked loudly. "Dr Jackson, what about you?" He ignored the man attempting to haul him onto his feet and kept his eyes on Daniel. Daniel was arguing with the man, pleading by the sound of his voice. Whatever he was saying appeared to be amusing the man greatly. He stopped tugging at Daniel and called out to his colleagues, pointing at Daniel as he did so. Laughter greeted his words and sounds that Bird would class as catcalls. Daniel closed his eyes and coloured up, creating even more mirth.

"Daniel," Bird bellowed.

Daniel turned towards him. "I'm not going with you," he said quickly. He swallowed. "They're got something special lined up for me."

Before Bird could ask more Daniel was dragged towards the vehicle, shoved on his back and secured to the top. Bird lost sight of him as his feet were shackled and he was chained by the neck to Teller. "Dr Jackson, Daniel," he screamed, reeling at the impact of a hand slapping his face. The man nearest him gestured at him to move and pulled at the chain around his neck impatiently. Bird staggered forward, hindered by the chains and half choking as Teller slipped and stumbled away from him. As the four of them sorted themselves out and got into some kind of rhythm, Bird saw the transporter rumble off in the direction of the Stargate.

~~~

"This was an archaeological expedition, sir, nice and easy. Friendly natives happy to let Daniel and the others have a wander around the ruins. No Jaffa, no Goa'uld, nothing."

General Hammond nodded. "I'm aware of that, Colonel." He frowned. "They have now been gone six hours over the check in time. You have a go to look for them."

Jack nodded. "I need a linguist, sir. Daniel said it was highly likely that the Goa'uld hadn't been around for many generations, since they didn't speak or understand either English or Goa'uld."

Hammond nodded. "SG-2 are on base and available so take them." He turned to the one of the guards. "Inform Major Ferretti that his team are to be ready in the gate room within twenty minutes." The man saluted and left.

General Hammond turned back to Jack. "You'll have more manpower if things have gone badly wrong." He looked at the clock. "I want you to check in when you arrive and on the hour."

Jack nodded, shifting impatiently on the balls of his feet wanting to get going. "I'll have two men at the gate and we'll radio in at regular intervals, sir."

Hammond nodded. "You do that, Jack."

Jack left and checked with Sam who was monitoring the MALP transmission. Cleared to go, Jack had his teams on the planet within the hour. The sun was high and bright. He pulled out his shades and adjusted them before checking out the area.

"Ferretti, I want you and Linder with us. You two," he nodded at the two remaining men, "guard the gate and check back in to base after we've radioed you." He acknowledged their salutes with a nod.

Ferretti nodded, and talked to his men. Jack checked with Sam and Teal'c and strode forward.

"We're heading for the camp, and depending on what we find there the nearest town, Carter, Teal'c. According to Colonel Bird, the ruins were near the gate so we shouldn't have too far to go."

"O'Neill." Teal'c pointed at the marks around them with his Staff weapon. "I can see two different sets of tyre tracks."

"So someone else with technology greater than this place is supposed to have has been here, Teal'c?" Sam asked looking around her carefully.

Teal'c dipped his head slowly. "The tracks appear to be heading in the direction we need to take."

Jack sighed. "Right, keep alert."

The camp was deserted and ransacked when they arrived. Jack turned slowly, taking in the collapsed tents.

"Thirteen men have been here," Teal'c said gravely. "Five pairs of military boots, the others are lighter, whatever happened, they did not go easily." He peered around. "The vehicle returned to the gate, but the footmarks are split. I can see four military boots and six of the lighter footwear heading further north."

"Only four?" Sam said anxiously.

Teal'c nodded.

Ferretti frowned. "Teal'c, how the hell can you tell all this?"

Jack smiled. "Want to see impressive, Ferretti, then watch Bra'tac in action. He's even better than Teal'c." He turned back to Teal'c. "We need to head for the town, that's the direction they've taken. Radio in our position, Carter and let's get going."

Jack checked in again as they approached the buildings. A fence ringed the town, but the gate was open and unguarded. He waved his team through and was surprised and mildly irritated as their presence went largely unnoticed.

"Linder, ask someone where the local power monger hangs out," he ordered.

Linder nodded and spoke to a middle aged man currently occupied with adjusting the blind over his shop window. Jack looked around curiously; despite the enclosure the place reminded him of a film set. The buildings were small and built rather roughly of wood. They had covered decks and small windows. He could almost imagine the horse hooves, the sound of plaintive music and the cowboys. Shrugging, he returned his attention to Linder and waited. The trader straightened up, pointed in the general direction of the centre and walked into his shop. Linder turned back to them his face confused.

"What?" Jack said impatiently.

"He suggests we head towards the centre and the market, sir," Linder answered quickly.

Jack looked at him again before nodding and moving them forward. After a few more minutes, the buildings opened out into a large open market. He took in the cages surrounding the square, the elevated platform at the end, and assumed the place was also a market for cattle and the like.

Linder bowed and spoke to a well-dressed man, who looked them up and down curiously and pointed towards a large tent placed near the platform.

Jack was getting trigger happy and frustrated by the time Linder emerged from the tent, blinking in the sunlight. "What are we waiting for?" He asked Linder, impatiently gripping his P-90 tightly.

"We have a problem, sir. Linder told him unhappily. "The man I spoke to was rather evasive, he knows about SG-11 and is aware of their interest in the ruins. He seemed a little too quick to deny any knowledge of seeing them recently, and I think he knows something about their disappearance."

Jack sighed, watching as Teal'c prowled around the square.

"Sir," Sam called out peering in the nearest cage. "Look here." She leaned in and appeared to be trying to pull something toward her with her P-90.

Jack walked towards her as she grunted with success and swung towards him a chain and dog tags dangling from her rifle. Jack reached for them and read Colonel Bird's name and serial number. "That does it," he snarled. "Carter, Ferretti, Teal'c, we are backing up Linder as he 'asks' the man again, not so nicely, where our friends are."

The situation could have been amusing if Jack hadn't felt so angry. The sweating official looked frightened enough to be sick and told Linder everything he knew. Linder turned tightly towards him, anger evident in his expression.

"Four of our men were recently sold here as labourers." He pointed at the cages. "They sell animals and humans it appears. He said something about most of them being strong, well muscled and therefore very valuable."

"Four?" Sam asked intently, her eyes fixed on the man in front of her.

Linder nodded. "I asked twice."

"Who took them?" Jack demanded, raising his rifle higher and pointing it directly at the man's head. The man gulped and looked as if he were about to faint.

Linder pointed towards an impressive looking building in front of the square. "From the description, I think Colonel Bird was brought by the inn owner and possibly Dr Teller as well, but I can't be certain." He looked directly at Jack.

Jack gritted his teeth. "We'll have to 'persuade' them to return them. Linder, Ferretti, bring him with us."

They crossed the square and entered the inn. It was large, old and imposing and the owner, small, fat and surprisingly friendly until Linder and the frightened official explained what they wanted. He shook his head emphatically, speaking nineteen to the dozen, until Jack, thoroughly pissed off, raised his P-90 and casually aimed it at the man.

"Would he like to tell us where our friends are?" Jack said politely.

The small man fell silent, his gaze fixed on Jack's gun, slowly observing the same weapons on each and every person before him. His face went paler as he took in Teal'c and he started talking very rapidly.

Linder turned to Jack, a grin on his face. "You've persuaded him, sir. He'll have Colonel Bird and Dr Teller up here immediately."

"Wonderful," Jack said insincerely, and gave the man a bright, false smile.

The owner moved away quickly, glancing back at them as if to make sure they were real. Teal'c moved forward, and the man span on the spot and ran.

"Heel, Teal'c," Jack said amused.

Teal'c viewed him impassively before raising his eyebrow majestically. "You think of me as your canine?" he asked Jack.

Sam stifled a laugh as Jack grinned. "You're far, far scarier than threatening to set the dogs on them, Teal'c."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow before nodding and turning back to face the direction the owner had disappeared. "That is convenient, as we do not possess any 'dogs'" he said mildly.

Sam snorted, and Jack shook his head, aware of Ferretti's grinning face. Before anything more could be said, the owner reappeared, with other men, and between then Bird and Teller, still dressed in their ripped tee shirts. Bird's face broke into smiles of relief as he saw them. He waited for his and Teller's manacles to be removed, and reached forward to squeeze Ferretti's shoulder.

"Thanks," he said to all of them. "Teller and I haven't been too badly treated. Jones and Scott were sold before us to someone who looked like a farmer."

"And Daniel?" Sam asked.

Bird and Teller exchanged worried glances. "They took him off somewhere else," Bird said slowly. "They picked him out for some reason, I'm not sure why but…" He stopped and looked at Teller.

Teller shrugged. "The Colonel doesn't want to think this, but they were inspecting us for muscles, strength you know." He looked quickly up at Jack then back to Bird. "Dr Jackson has a good physique, but he's also a good looking guy. One of our attackers homed in on him and was stroking his face rather suggestively." He stopped and looked at his silent commander. "I got the impression that Dr Jackson had been the direct cause of his black eye and he was getting his own back."

Jack looked at Bird. "We were attacked by eight men, and I can tell you they weren't from around here. All of us put up a good fight," Bird shrugged. "Major Teller could be right; whatever the reason, they separated Dr Jackson from the rest of us and took him off in the direction of the gate and I'm certain off this planet." He sighed. "They had transport. Mechanical. I've not seen anything so sophisticated here."

Jack's heart sank, but he said nothing before directing Linder to check with the inn owner if he knew where their companions were. The owner snarled at him, and gathering his shattered dignity, turned his back on them and left.

Getting back Jones and Scott involved more talking, walking and threatening, but within the hour, they had retrieved SG-11, minus Daniel. Jack gave the order to head for the gate, conscious of the angry gazes of the town people. "I thought the natives were meant to be friendly," he muttered to Colonel Bird walked next to him.

Bird nodded. "They were, Dr Jackson found them very amicable and amused at our interest." He stopped. "We certainly saw no evidence of slavery, although I suppose if people were labouring we had no knowledge if they were doing it freely or not. When we last saw this market place it was full of food and cattle, certainly not people." He sighed, "I'm sorry, Jack, he continued quietly. "Dr Jackson was in his element and Dr Teller and the rest of us were with him for the ride. We were all getting along just fine before this happened."

Jack nodded, he wasn't sure of anything other than a deep sense of loss and a slow gut numbing anger. As he strode forward he felt Sam and Teal'c close by, their frustration at failing to bring Daniel home very obvious in their silence.

~~~

The slavers' visits were irregular but welcome, they came from off world that much was known, but where from no one was sure and no one ever asked the slaves. His people had little curiosity about such things, their interests very much in the here and now. Mattoon exchanged greetings with their leader as he was welcomed into their vast handsomely draped tent. He blinked with surprise at the abundance of gold cloth covering the walls, mildly amused at the overt and ostentatious show of wealth. He could see the merchandise arranged around the place and smiled with anticipation. He thoroughly enjoyed this opportunity to look and inspect the often delightful flesh on offer. His preference was for the soft, curved, plump, feminine women, but he knew that he needed to look at all of the slaves in order to find what he was after.

He sat down among the velvet cushions, settled his robes around him and took a sweetmeat offered him by a pretty young woman. The breeze from the fan above him was welcome and he leant back slightly to allow the cool air to flow through his loose robes and rub at his skin. Within seconds his host settled opposite him, waving away the slave. Mattoon moved back slightly. The man's scent was excessive and brought tears to his eyes. He wriggled in the cushions to get more comfortable and discretely pushed his embroidered slippers from his feet letting his eyes wander as his host began the formal greetings.

Obviously the slavers were doing well; the gold cloth had effectively made that point. The tent was certainly larger and more luxurious than before. Still canvas, but now lined with silk and wool. The poles were made of some type of metal, not the wood he was more familiar with, and the carpet that covered the floor was soft to the touch and handsomely decorated and designed. Mattoon shifted his attention and began to check out the men and women kneeling around the 'walls' of the tent. Some were blatantly trying to catch his eye, other coy and shy, and a very few knelt with their eyes lowered seemingly intent on reducing their presence. Mattoon could have told then that it didn't work, it just sent all the wrong signals and aroused curiosity.

His host threw his hands open and looked at Mattoon, awaiting instructions. Mattoon smiled. "My lord needs something different," he said mildly. "Man or woman, they must have a certain something about them I will know when I see it." He smiled internally as his words caused his host to frown.

Speaking a few words of his own language to a fellow trader, the merchant turned back to him, his face wreathed in smiles. "All of my merchandise is special, but let me show you."

Mattoon nodded and sank back in the sinful embrace of the cushions and thought about his King and master. As his trusted advisor and Factor, he knew exactly what his lord wanted. He wanted a companion and a lover. His marriage to a distant cousin had started out well and with good intentions, but faced with the harsh realities of courtly life had faded and withered on the vine within a few years. They hardly saw each other now except for formal occasions, the Queen content to keep to her quarters and out of the intrigue and danger of the political in fighting. Mattoon liked her, but had realised within months that her personality was not strong enough to cope with the hostile warlords and nobles that surrounded her husband.

The king had looked to his court for love, but the relationships had been short lived, as friends and family sought to use the king's lovers to their own advantage. The king had next chosen to spend time with the slaves from the harem, but ultimately they too had failed to satisfy him. Mattoon had arranged for women of every description to attend his master, but all had failed. He had then, with some trepidation, sent young men in the certain knowledge that the king was attracted by beauty in both sexes. Initially they had fared a little better, possibly because of the novelty value, but eventually his lord had tired of them also. Mattoon didn't know who he was looking for, or even their sex. He just knew that his lord needed someone who was more than just a pretty face and body.

He looked up as a tall, sultry woman was escorted forward. She stood staring at him, her dark eyes ringed with kohl, her lips painted red, her long hair hanging almost to her waist. The slave trader nodded, and she stripped slowly as Mattoon watched, turning on the spot so he could view her unimpeded. He was impressed but wanted to know more.

"Can she speak my language?"

The Slave trader asked the women, and she shook her head, her eyes still fixed on Mattoon.

"What are her skills?" He swallowed a laugh as his host shot him an incredulous look. He raised his hands with a sigh. "Fine, stupid question, she is just beautiful, sultry and good in bed."

The slaver nodded impatiently, indicating to the woman that she needed to do more to attract him.

Mattoon looked her over once more as she swayed seductively before him and shook his head. However beautiful she was, and she most certainly was gorgeous, she had nothing extra to offer his master than what was already on offer to him.

The following hour was a continuous stream of handsome men and beautiful women, none of whom stirred any curiosity in his him. A number of the women made his groin hard, but he ignored it. He was here for his master, not for himself. And if he could find somebody suitable, someone to make his master content, then he would be suitably rewarded.

He shook his head regretfully as the last one was dismissed and with some effort rose to his feet. "Nothing more?" he asked hopefully.

His host shook his head, gesturing impatiently as one of his colleagues said something and pointed to a corner of the tent. Mattoon glanced the way he had indicated, seeing nothing but rolls of carpet and a few cages. He was about to leave when movement in one of the cages caught his eye and he walked towards it. A cloth mostly covered the cage, but when he pulled the cloth away he was mesmerised by the sight of the naked man in the small, cramped space. He sat with his knees under his chin, his arms clasped round his legs and his head resting on knees. He looked uncomfortable in the small space. Sensing movement, he turned his head to the side and briefly looked at Mattoon before returning to his previous position.

Mattoon caught his breath, the man was beautiful, in a very masculine way, but it wasn't just his looks that fascinated him, there was something about this man that Mattoon sensed he'd been searching for all afternoon. He walked towards the cage and called to his host. "I want to see this one."

His host appeared slowly shaking his head. "He is not for sale."

Mattoon looked at the young man again. He obviously understood them as he raised his head from knees and looked between them. "Why?"

The slave trader grimaced. "The people who sold him to me gave him rathgryl root, it made him angry, confused and violent." He nodded towards the cage. "I keep him caged at viewing times, it reminds him of his position and makes him grateful when I let him out."

Mattoon frowned. "The forgetfulness herb," he said slowly. "Did they indicate why?"

The merchant shook his head. "No." He viewed the slave thoughtfully. "He is untrained and lacks discipline," he said slowly. "I had intended to keep him for a time." He smiled briefly. "He would be a challenge and he interests me. To be honest few slaves manage to do that these days."

Mattoon nodded, watching as the slave sighed and dropped his face again. He could understand the fascination because he felt it also. "Did they say if he had any special skills?" he asked. The merchant shook his head. Mattoon contemplated the slave for moment longer and reached a decision. "My king would pay well for him," he offered gravely. "I told you he is looking for something different."

He waited for the merchant to think his offer through and kept on watching the slave. He took in the muscled shoulders and arms and wished he could see him standing. The slave turned his head again and looked Mattoon in the eye. Mattoon could read misery and pain in the intelligent eyes.

"How much is your Lord prepared to pay?"

Mattoon thought quickly. He had two thousand rahts in his possession and he knew that his master would probably expect at least three slaves for that amount. "Seven hundred rahts," he said evenly.

The merchant laughed. "Not enough," he said sharply. "Once fully trained I am certain I could make a tidy profit on him at the Auction."

Mattoon kept his face expressionless with effort. The man really wanted to keep this slave. "Eight hundred," he offered without taking his eye off the slave.

"No," the merchant said tautly.

The slave had sat up a little and was watching the bartering intently; his eyes round with curiosity and his eyebrows arched in a manner that had Mattoon intrigued and amused.

"A thousand rahts." He glanced at the merchant, smiling as one of the merchant's colleagues began whispering something to him. Turning back to the slave, Mattoon caught a curious expression on his face. Mattoon realised that he understood both his language and the Slavers' and his interest was piqued even more. "Twelve hundred rahts and the bargaining stops," he said almost fainting at the thought of the money he was throwing away on this one slave.

The merchant raised his hands. "Done," he glanced at his colleague who nodded smiling broadly. He snapped his fingers and an assistant ran forward and opened the cage. The slave glanced at the door and slowly backed out, grimacing as he tried to stand. The merchant pulled him upright ignoring the slave's cry of pain and held his chin. Mattoon didn't understand what he was saying, but he could guess from the slave's expression and the way the merchant was gesticulating with his other hand that he was threatening him with punishment if he misbehaved.

Mattoon cleared his throat noisily, compelling the merchant to back away from the swaying slave and return his attention to his customer. "I want him clothed."

The merchant snapped something at his colleague and nodded at Mattoon. "Please follow me sir, and we will arrange for the payment," he said, smiling insincerely.

Mattoon nodded, watching his purchase rub his legs and stretch his back, grimacing with pain as muscles protested at the movement. He waited until the merchant's colleague reappeared to take his most recent and very expensive acquisition away to be dressed, and Mattoon hoped, washed.

The payment took more pleasantries, more drink and most of his patience. With a sigh he stood, shook the merchant's hand and walked towards the exit. The sight of the slave dressed in a skimpy loincloth and chained hand and foot surprised him somewhat. "Is this necessary?" he demanded waving at the chains.

"He's tried to escape twice," the merchant said simply. "I intended for one of my men to escort you to the palace."

Mattoon shook his head in disgust. "Where would he escape to?" he enquired indicating the sandy flats spread out before them. "I have men at my disposal, so he will be well guarded but with these on he will hardly be able to walk. Remove the leg chains."

The merchant shrugged his shoulders and indicated that the leg manacles were to be opened and removed. Throughout the performance, the slave stood still, his eyes gazing out beyond the tent and towards the walled city in front of him. He didn't react to the hand groping him, nor did he react to the leather collar the merchant buckled him into before he was handed over to Mattoon.

Mattoon took the rope attached to the collar and said simply, "Come." He walked back to the city, accompanied by his purchase and two palace guards, hoping that he hadn't just made a very expensive mistake.

~~~

King Limuli stormed into his chambers beside himself with anger. "Get me Mattoon," he demanded of the kneeling slave, throwing his heavy ceremonial cloak off his shoulders as he sank into the cushions exhausted. He waved away the young slave offering him food, but took the proffered flagon and drank down the refreshing sherbet thankfully. He sat contemplating the last few hours until the sound of hurried footsteps aroused him.

Mattoon rushed quickly into the room and bowed. "My lord."

"Damn that Fernice," he threw at the man. "I need a better translator Mattoon. Derman is a fool and I have no doubt in the pay of Fernier. How dare you leave me when that snake is nearby?"

Mattoon swallowed. "Forgive me, lord," he said quickly. "I was attending to your business elsewhere."

Limuli nodded briefly. "Don't leave me with him again," he ordered. "That bastard does it deliberately." He lay back in the cushions and glared again at Mattoon. "I'm as tight as merchant's purse," he muttered. "Tell the slaves to draw me a bath and find someone who knows how to massage properly." He frowned briefly. "What business?"

Mattoon swallowed. "I have purchased you a new slave, my lord. I think you will be very happy with him."

Limuli looked Mattoon over curiously. "You don't seem too confident, Mattoon, what did you pay for him and can he give a good massage?"

Mattoon swallowed again sweat beading on his forehead. "Twelve hundred rahts, my lord," he said quickly, "and I am not certain as to his skills."

Limuli sat up. "You spent twelve hundred rahts on him and you don't know what he can do?" He stared at Mattoon in astonishment his anger rekindling.

Mattoon nodded tightly. "He fascinated me, my lord, and he understands our language, the slavers language and I believe many more. I have spoken to him briefly and know he is intelligent. I do not know what he once was as he had been given rathyl root and is struggling with his lack of personal memories." He glanced at his lord's stern countenance. "He is no longer violent and angry, my lord. He has gone beyond that stage." He bowed. "I wish you would see him my lord, then perhaps you would understand why I took the risk."

Limuli frown lessened and he slowly smiled. He was very fond of Mattoon, and trusted him implicitly, but twelve hundred rahts for a mere slave! He shook his head slowly, before recalling what Mattoon had said about the man. "You say he speaks a number of languages?"

Mattoon nodded. "Yes, my lord."

Limuli nodded. "That is an excellent start. I assume he is also beautiful or you would not have purchased him." He glanced at his Factor and grinned. "Perhaps I have misjudged you, Mattoon, perhaps he is worth all the of the money you so unwisely spent on him. Have him sent to me immediately. He sounds just the sort of distraction I need at the moment."

Mattoon stood obediently a troubled frown on his face. Limuli watched him for a second before waving him to speak. "My lord, he is totally untrained, the slaver was reluctant to sell him to me because of that." He coughed slightly. "If you were thinking of bedding him, he might not be over cooperative." He looked fully at his master. "He doesn't appear to know his place yet, my lord."

Limuli laughed. "Mattoon, I have dozens of available and willing slaves, none of them satisfy me." He shrugged. "Perhaps I am in the mood to woo and tame me a wild slave."

"You will need patience my lord," Mattoon said wryly.

Limuli laughed again. "He is the slave, I am the master. He will do as I say. Now go get him and bring him here."

Mattoon bowed and left the room.

When he returned, Limuli was feeling more composed and rested, and was awaiting the arrival of the new slave with a certain amount of anticipation. His first impressions were mildly disappointing. The man was very good-looking, tall, well proportioned, slim but muscular but as yet he couldn't see what had so attracted Mattoon. The hair was short, and it suited him, but it was not appropriate for a slave. The loose, semi transparent pants and the brief top emphasised his superb physique. Mattoon had certainly chosen a very handsome man, but as yet Limuli was indifferent. It wasn't until the man stood facing him that Limuli began to understand why Mattoon had felt compelled to buy him. The eyes were blue and shone with intelligence. The face was both handsome and beautiful, made so by the flawless skin and the full lips. Limuli drew in his breath and smiled. He could sense the man's fear, but would never have guessed it from his demeanour. Outwardly he appeared calm, and dignified. "Your name, slave," he demanded.

The slave blinked and looked down at him. "Daniel," he said softly his speech betraying a slight accent.

"Danyel?" Limuli asked, deciding to ignore that lack of title.

The slave grimaced and shook his head. "No," he said somewhat forcefully. "Danyull," he repeated, emphasising the ending.

Limuli stood gracefully and approached Daniel, reaching for his chin. He was glad to note that he was a little taller and more muscular than Daniel. Daniel shifted, pulling away from his grip. Limuli reached forward and grabbed his chin again. "Stay," he commanded. "I wish to inspect you." He shook his head as Daniel moved away again. "Daniel," he said quietly. "It is obvious that you are new to slavery, but don't ever move away from me again unless I command you to do so." He smiled pleasantly as Daniel stopped still and looked at him. "Good, you will learn, Daniel, because I will ensure that you do so, as much for your continued safety and welfare as for my convenience."

Daniel's eyebrows rose in question, and Limuli laughed. He glanced over to the silent Mattoon and nodded. "You are free to go," he said pleasantly. Mattoon bowed. "And Mattoon." Mattoon looked at him expectantly. "Well done."

Mattoon smiled, bowed again and left in a flurry of wool and silk.

Daniel and Limuli stood facing each other. Limuli dropped his hand from Daniel's chin and clapped his hands. A female slave appeared and bowed low. "My bath?" Limuli inquired.

"Ready, master," the slave looked up, awaiting instructions.

"Good, I will not need assistance."

The slave bowed again and left as silently as she had arrived. Limuli took Daniel's hands and pulled him towards the bathing area. "We will bathe and talk, Daniel," he said in explanation. "I am curious about you, come."

There were two things that Daniel was certain of as he soaped his master's back. The first was that he was very uncomfortable with being naked in a bath with another man and the second that he should be looking for chances to escape, despite the fact that he didn't know where he could go even if he did mange to escape.

He had little knowledge of his time before his purchase, and what memories he had were confused by the pain and humiliation of being kept caged and naked. He knew his name; he knew he had been with companions when he was captured. He was sure that he had fought his captors, but before that, nothing but flashes of sounds and visions. If he tried hard he could remember a woman with long hair and stunning dark eyes and a name, Sha're. The name conjured up a feeling of deep sadness and loss in him. He could also faintly see the outlines of three other people, two men and a woman about whom he felt a strong sense of love and belonging. But every time he tried to grasp at the memories, his head hurt and the images faded. He sighed softly blinking away a tear

"You are troubled, Daniel?" Limuli asked turning to face Daniel.

Daniel nodded reluctantly. "I can't remember what or who I am," he said in quiet desperation. "I have flashes of something and then it fades."

Limuli stroked his face. "You were given a drug that temporarily destroys memory. In time you will remember some more, but for now perhaps it is better that way," he said soothingly.

Daniel bit his lip. "I don't think so," he disagreed softly. "I have a life and friends somewhere, perhaps a wife even, all who may even now be searching for me."

Limuli turned, catching at his wrists and stilling his hands. "You are a slave now, Daniel." He said coldly. "A slave, sold to me for a great deal of money by reputable slave traders. Your previous life is over."

Daniel swallowed and closed his eyes. "I was a free man until recently," he said as reasonably as possible. "I sense that my friends would pay you back for your expense if you allowed me to search for them."

Limuli smiled, still holding on to Daniel. "Why should I wish to let you go?" he asked softly.

Daniel looked at him unsmilingly. "You have only just met me. Why would you want to keep an unwilling and strange slave?" he asked, then sighed frowning. "Is any slave willing? I suppose the whole concept of slavery refutes the right of a slave to be willing or unwilling, they just are, period."

Limuli laughed. "You are delightful," he said stroking Daniel's face.

Daniel jerked his head back without thinking. "Don't patronise me," he said sharply, going very still as he felt Limuli stiffen. Refusing to back down, despite knowing he had gone too far, he stared at the king and waited for his response.

Limuli grabbed both of his hands pulled him off balance and thrust him onto his hands and knees in the bathing pool. He bent Daniel's head back and leant over him. "You are a slave, Daniel," Limuli said carefully. "My slave. You have no rights, no expectations, no freedom, nothing. Anything you have, say or do, is because I permit it. Do you understand?"

Daniel remained silent, angry at the situation, at the king and at himself. He may have lost his memory, but he had enough knowledge to know that a slave did not piss off his master unless he was really stupid. He stared at the man again, closed his eyes wearily and spoke very quietly. "I understand." The pressure on his head and neck relaxed very slightly.

"Good. Tell me, what are you, Daniel?"

Daniel clenched his fists tightly and kept his eyes closed. "A slave," he said tightly.

Limuli shook him. "And who am I, Daniel?"

Daniel swallowed. "My master," he said as equably as he was able, the words leaving a very nasty taste in his mouth.

Limuli released his head, but kept his hands on his shoulders. "It would be a good idea if you called me that from time to time, Daniel. Perhaps you would then remember the significance of it." He stopped and waited for Daniel to speak.

Daniel fought a silent battle with himself. His pride and anger fighting his instinct to survive and dogged pragmatism. He would never get anywhere if he antagonised this man. He didn't know where he was or who he was, and until he had more information he had to play the game set before him. "Yes, master," he offered meekly.

Limuli smiled and caressed Daniel's cheek. "Good boy."

Daniel bit his tongue on the automatic impulse to answer back, lowering his eyes quickly before the man could see his anger.

Limuli laughed, releasing Daniel and rising from the bath. He indicated that Daniel was to get out of the bath and pointed to a pile of towels. "Help dry me, Daniel, then we will eat." He watched as Daniel found the towels and brought them to him. "You can then tell me what you do know about yourself."

As he dried and dressed the king, Daniel contemplated what he did know about himself. The time in the slavers' care had taught him little but caution and an understanding that disobedience resulted in punishment. The cage had been bad, but the threat of castration or of being rendered deaf or mute, he wasn't sure what frightened him the most, had made him comply. He felt restless, bored out of his mind by the inconsequential chatter between the slaves. He had asked questions, getting blank responses from his fellow slaves, and incredulity from the slave traders. Curiosity was obviously not considered a suitable commodity in a slave, but Daniel burned to know. To know about himself, his situation and the people he was currently with. It was his curiosity that had driven his escape attempts, and ended up with him stripped and caged for his troubles.

The king returned to the cushions, indicating that Daniel should kneel opposite him. As he did so, he reflected that this was something else he knew, he could kneel and remain kneeling without much discomfort, but he hated to do so. Something inside him fought against the position and termed it humiliating. He kept getting flashes of being knocked to his knees by large men in strange armour and forced to kneel in front of arrogant beings with flashing eyes.

He looked at the king. He was tall, dark, possibly in his early forties, well-preserved, handsome in a classical sense and more to the point, he could see nothing strange about his eyes. He was well muscled and toned, the occasional ragged scars suggesting an active life. He looked down at his body, and found only one scar of note. A faint silvery line on his right side, that ran from above his pelvic bone up his torso for a few inches. He remembered pain but nothing else. He shook his head, unless he was very skilled or very lucky, his lack of scars suggested that he was not a soldier.

"What can you remember that will be of use to me, Daniel?" Limuli asked as he sat back with a drink on his hand.

"I think I am a scholar," Daniel said slowly. "I can read and write in many languages."

Limuli nodded. "You cost me a great deal of money, Daniel, and I am delightfully certain that you will be worth most if not all of it." He smile turned sly as Daniel ducked his head in embarrassment. "But first, I have great need of a trust worthy translator." He sipped his drink slowly. "So you can read, and write. What else do you remember?"

Daniel frowned. "I can see the word archaeologist, and I think that is what I do for a living. I study the past."

"Fascinating," Limuli said dryly.

"Yes it is," Daniel said, taking him literally. He looked around the room, noting the swathes of silk covering the walls and the pointed roof. The tiled floor and the marble clad walls. The doors were covered by thick material and the barred windows that could be shuttered against the sand storms that he had seen blow up almost instantaneously. He sighed quietly, the sights echoed in the emptiness of him mind. Somehow this was familiar and safe, yet he could sense that this familiarity came not from this actually place but from the memories locked somewhere inside him. He pressed his hand to his head as a flash of pain hit him, swallowed and spoke again, trying to impose some kind of control over the situation and his pain. "I'd like to know more about you, and your people," he said calmly. " Where you come from. How your architecture evolved."

Limuli laughed. "Perhaps I will find someone to talk to you about such things, Daniel, particularly if you please me, but not now." He reached out a hand. "Join me on the cushions."

Daniel swallowed, standing slowly and walking towards him. He sat a few feet away from the man and waited.

"Do you know why my Factor purchased you?" Limuli asked him.

Daniel shook his head.

Limuli smiled. "I want a companion, Daniel, someone who will be loyal to me and to me only." He leant forward and stroked Daniel's face. "Mattoon was looking for that someone when he found you, and I am hoping that he chose well."

Daniel stared at the man. "As you and others have pointed out to me," he said quietly. "I am but a slave, choice is not really an issue for me, is it?"

Limuli smiled. "Exactly, Daniel. You are beautiful and intelligent. I believe you have wit and passion, and it is in your best interests to be loyal to me as you will soon discover when you become acquainted with the den of intrigue that surrounds my court." He laughed. "They will not know what to think of an intelligent, educated slave, nor will they like it when I use you as my translator."

"Why not?" Daniel asked curiously.

Limuli smirked. "He who controls the translator, controls the situation," he said obliquely. He placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Mattoon will teach you a few necessary facts tomorrow and then you will take your place at my feet, Daniel." He grinned. "I have not flaunted a favourite for a long time, it will interesting to see how the refrenesch gather around you."

"Refrenesch?"

Limuli smiled. "Carrion eating birds," he said simply. "It describes a large number of the people I must deal with."

"But you are king," Daniel said slowly. "Can't you dismiss them from your presence or get others to deal with them?"

Limuli smiled. "Then I would worry what they were plotting away from me," he said. "At least I know what is happening here."

Daniel nodded. "I see, very sensible."

"I'm glad you approve, dear slave," Limuli said amused.

Daniel flushed and ducked his head. He felt the king's hands encircle him, and remained seated with his head bowed.

"Just how passionate are you, Daniel?" Limuli asked. "Do you remember being with a man before?"

Daniel swallowed. "I don't know," he said shakily. "I remember a woman, she was my wife, but I think she is dead."

Limuli kissed him gently. "I cannot believe that looking as you do, that you have not had other lovers both male and female." He stroked Daniel's face. "You are mine, and I can take whatever I want, but I do not want you frightened and unwilling." He smiled and planted a gentle kiss on Daniel's lips. "We will take it slowly, slave. Perhaps I might even woo you." He grinned. "I think it will be fun."

Daniel swallowed, sick with relief tempered with fear for the future. Something in him rebelled at the king's possessive attitude as at the same time his memory was confusing him with fleeting suggestions that his heart and his body were pledged to another.

Limuli laughed quietly. "I will have you though, Daniel." He pushed Daniel down into the cushions.

Daniel closed his eyes fighting the impulse to hit the man as he recalled the slavers' warnings, and tried to stop thinking.

~~~

"I am sorry, Jack," General Hammond, said compassionately. "Daniel Jackson is not only a valuable asset to this programme he is also a friend. I don't want to call the search off, but I have my orders."

Jack stared into the distance and nodded slightly.

"The Tok'ra have promised to keep an eye out for him, and all SGC teams have been ordered to treat any intelligence on him as high priority." He sighed. "I'm not giving up, Jack. We've thought all of you were lost before and somehow you've come back. Dr Jackson is missing in action, not presumed dead."

Jack sighed. "Will that be all, sir," he said impassively.

General Hammond's eyes narrowed and frowned. "Are you listening to me, Colonel?" he asked sharply.

"Yes, sir," Jack said smartly, snapping a salute.

General Hammond nodded. "You are dismissed. SG-1 are scheduled to go out in forty eight hours. Please work with your temporary assignment as well as you worked with Dr Jackson."

Jack blinked and nodded. "Yes, sir."

General Hammond sighed. "Go home, son," he said gently. "Get a good night's sleep and report here for a mission briefing at o eight hundred hours, understood."

Jack nodded. Thank you, sir," He saluted and left the office, heading for the lockers and a change of clothes. He signed out and headed for his truck, the weariness and misery he had kept contained washing over him. He slid into the seat, started the engine and drove home on autopilot. Walking into his house, he headed for the fridge and a beer. He walked to the sofa, sat down and proceeded to flick through the channels, trying hard not to think too deeply.

An hour later he couldn't have said what he had just watched. He went back for another beer and sank back in the sofa. God, he missed him. He missed Daniel so much. Barely two weeks had gone by and every day he looked for the other man expecting to see him. His bed felt cold and empty after the past months of cuddling up to Daniel most nights. He missed his scent, the texture of his skin, his grumpiness in the mornings, his swift smiles, his caresses. He missed sharing his bed, but also his shower, his clothes, his house, his life. Simply put, he ached with loneliness.

He sighed. He was also a colonel in the air force. He had a duty to give his best, maintain morale and survive. He would survive, and Carter and Teal'c would help. But dammit, life felt so grey and joyless. He had found happiness and a degree of contentment with Daniel that still managed to surprise him.

The phone rang and he snatched it up. "It's Carter, sir. Teal'c and I wondered if you would like company?"

Jack sighed internally but made his voice sound cheerful. "Thanks, Carter. I wouldn't say no."

"Good, a meal out, sir?"

"Fine, somewhere Daniel would enjoy."

There was a brief silence at the other end. ""We'll be over at nineteen thirty hours, sir."

He put the phone down and headed for the sofa again. They were the best, his team and it behoved him to work with them, help each other out. He wasn't the only one missing Daniel. Okay, so he had the biggest loss, but they weren't to know that, or he sincerely hoped that they weren't aware of anything. He and Daniel had been very careful, they'd always been close, well except for a few hiccups here and there, and he hoped that their slide into becoming lovers had gone unnoticed.

He checked his watch and decided to have a shower. Changing in his room he noticed a sweater of Daniels and caught it to him breathing in the faint lingering scent of the man. Shit, he was going to cry, and macho colonels did not cry. He dropped the sweater and headed for the shower, his tears mingling with the water.

~~~

Daniel felt the headache recede as he massaged King Limuli's back. The headaches were becoming more frequent, and each time they passed, he realised he had a little more memory of his former life. After the first few times, he had tried hard to keep them from the king. His master did not like to be reminded of his slave's previous life, and became very restless and irritable when Daniel made reference to things neither he nor Mattoon understood.

Daniel sighed, wiping his hands on the towel and quietly tidying up. His master lay asleep, and he had come to relish these times for himself, when he could just sit and think. He'd begged Mattoon for paper or parchment and a pen of some description so that he could record his thoughts and memories and help him make some sense of himself. Mattoon had been reluctant but had eventually come up with the goods and given Daniel coarse paper. The feel of paper and pen in his hand had been so evocative he'd cried with abandonment, frightening Mattoon in his sorrow. He'd spent some time trying to explain his feelings to Mattoon but as he didn't understand them himself he wasn't very successful. He'd known enough to keep his writing hidden from the king, but had taken to writing his 'journals', that had felt the appropriate word, in the night when his master was sleeping. In them he poured his frustration at his situation and his anger with himself for not making greater attempts to escape. His first and last attempt had ended with him hung from his arms and whipped mercilessly. He'd been unable to stand for some days after his beating, and had been grateful when his master had finally allowed him oblivion and healing. The scars were very faint now, and slowly fading. The king had told him in no uncertain term that next time he would be emasculated as well as beaten, and Daniel was ashamed to admit that he was man enough to feel terror at the thought of ending his days as a eunuch.

He sighed, resisting the urge to collect his hidden paper and curled up in the cushions sipped at the sweet sherbet that Mattoon persisted in leaving for him. It was too sickly, and he hankered after something else. He remembered telling Mattoon fairly soon into their friendship. "I have cravings for something, and I've no idea what it is. I remember a dark, almost bitter taste with a wonderful smell. Nothing like this too sweet confection you serve up to all and sundry." He'd even tried to write the sensations down to aid him in his memory but the flavour and scent eluded him.

Mattoon had laughed and presented him with a jug of cold water. He could do with some now. It would help clear his head and prepare him for the evening. The King wanted to discuss the latest news with Mattoon and with his slave. Daniel shook his head, flicking the long braided hair behind his ears irritably. He didn't want to talk about politics, nor did he want to play chess. He wanted to sit and think, read through his journals and try and place the pieces of his life together, come to terms with what he was learning about himself and what he had become.

He sighed and leant back on the cushion. Here he was the king's personal slave, and the court translator. He had learnt very quickly that to be the translator in a pivotal place such as this was to wield power. As a slave, the power returned to the owner, and that fact alone made him very important to his master. It also made him a pawn in the court games, initially a very ignorant and naive pawn. He had come to realise that Limuli's power resided in his ability to gather and make use of information and that Mattoon was key in him being able to do this so efficiently. The king insisted that Daniel report all that he heard to Mattoon, knowing that people often talked openly in front of slaves. So Daniel did as he was told and in return learned the history of the kingdom from Mattoon.

Daniel had been fascinated by Mattoon's accounts and had spent hours asking him for more information about their customs, rituals and religion and recording it in its entirety at night. Mattoon had given him as much information as he could but Daniel's thirst for knowledge outgrew his resources. Daniel had been very frustrated when Limuli had finally put a stop to it demanding that Daniel spend his time gaining training in skills that he wanted his slave to have. Mattoon had backed off quietly informing Daniel that that his master was jealous of the time that Daniel spent with him.

Daniel frowned as he remembered that conversation. Why the king was jealous of the time he spent alone with Mattoon still puzzled him. Mattoon was well known for his preference for voluptuous women, so the jealousy could not have been sexually motivated, and the rest of his time, Daniel spent with the king. On the other hand, he had occasions when his master's possessive and jealous nature was a source of comfort. A few of the nobles had requested Daniel's company as a favour. Daniel had absolutely no problem imagining for what reason his company was being sought, and could only be relieved when Limuli had made it very plain that his slave was strictly off limits to anyone but himself.

He also had to acknowledge that as masters went, Limuli was one of the better ones. He had watched many of the nobles and their slaves. He had seen the beatings that some of the slaves received for minor misdeeds. He had watched frozen, as men and women were casually given away for a night or an hour, and wondered at a society that could treat human beings so lightly. Other than the severe whipping after his first escape attempt, he had only occasionally been beaten, and other than the normal constant minor humiliations of servitude, Daniel had not been harmed. He had learnt to do his job well and with as little fuss as possible, and kept all his anger, frustration and bitterness to himself. He knew he was watched and not only by the king, but he let no one in under his shell, other than Mattoon at times.

He sipped again and pulled a face, before putting the flagon down and resting his head in his hands. He had realised quite quickly that he did not come from this country, but the more he remembered, the more it seemed likely that he came from somewhere very distant and far more advanced than this. He could see and draw flying machines and moving vehicles. He remembered old places, and could see himself busily brushing away at a dust-coated artefact, or busy transcribing a script. Many times he'd glance up and see the outline of a man. A man a little taller than him and older he thought. A man who made him feel good, loved, contented but puzzlingly, someone who made him annoyed, irritated, angry and argumentative. He thought he worked with this man, he also guessed he loved him. Often, alongside the tall man he could see a blonde haired woman and a large black man. He felt love towards these two people as well, and they along with the man he thought might be his lover, had been in his memories from the beginning. He just wished he could see them properly, but every time he concentrated his head felt like it would explode. He sighed, he wondered if he ever did meet the first man, would he ever forgive him?

His solitary musing was interrupted by Mattoon's voice. He smiled, waving away the sherbet Daniel offered and sat near him.

"I see you have done you job well, Daniel," he indicated the sleeping Limuli.

Daniel smiled briefly. "The Ambassador annoyed him and he was rather tense."

Mattoon smiled. "Did the new Ambassador have anything worthwhile to say?" he asked casually.

Daniel shook his head. "He says the same as his predecessor, just a little more floridly." He shrugged. "I didn't like him, he is too much the politician, but I think he is genuine about their intentions. "

Mattoon nodded. "Our sources can reveal no ulterior motives for the Theran's presence. They wish to trade with us, as we have much in common."

"I know little of your geography. Where are they in relation to you and how are they very similar to you?" Daniel asked curiously.

"To us, Daniel, to us," the king's voice said sleepily from behind them. "You have magic fingers. I feel years younger."

Daniel turned towards the king and bowed. "Thank you," he said simply.

Limuli sat up and stretched. "Mattoon, we need to discuss the newest proposal from the Therans, but I have changed my mind and wish to postpone the meeting until later." He grinned and looked slyly at Daniel. "I have other uses for Daniel's hands and I'm sure the lovely Sheena is keen to show you her skills."

Daniel felt himself redden, resigned but surprised that after all this time he could still feel embarrassed at being reminded that his duties to Limuli consisted of much more than companion, translator and general dogsbody. He'd enjoyed the sex from the first, as the king was an excellent and skilled lover who took full advantage of his responsiveness. Somehow he didn't feel comfortable with his enjoyment, he had that constant feeling that his pleasure was a betrayal. He sighed internally, watching the grin on the king's face deepen and the smile on Mattoon's stretch into pleasure.

"Have a good evening, my lord," Mattoon said bowing low. "I will attend you later," he smiled at Daniel, and departed.

The King held out his hand to Daniel and pulled him down on the cushions. He held Daniel's face in his hands and stroked his face thoughtfully. "You too are very lovely, Daniel," he said simply, and kissed him.

Daniel stopped thinking.

~~~

Jack O'Neill was not a happy camper. The sand of the desert and the heat from the sun stirred memories that he would rather remain hidden. He glanced at his second in command and then at his chronometer before jamming his sunglasses firmly over his eyes.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

Sam looked up from the hand held console and shook her head. "I have the UAV flying increasing concentric circles, Sir, but I'm not picking up anything."

Jack sighed. "We need shade and fast," he said, glancing up at the height of the sun and back towards the Stargate. "Teal'c, take Winfield and check out the surrounding area over by the dunes. I'll stay with Carter."

Teal'c nodded and moved towards the dunes followed by their fourth for the trip, a recent recruit to the ever-expanding scientific community, who seemed rather in awe of his team leader. Jack allowed himself a grimace of amusement before returning to Sam. "Remind me why the hell we were asked to do this recon, Carter?" he muttered.

Sam looked up at him patiently. "Because we are training Winfield, sir, and this seemed like an easy trip. The UAV suffered engine failure, we have a possibility of useful minerals, no hostiles have been sighted, and there is the fact that this planet might well be uninhabited, we certainly can't trace any technology."

Jack sighed again. "You'd think finding a permanent civilian fourth would be simple," he said quietly, kicking at the sand building up in his footprint.

Sam glanced at him briefly before returning her gaze to the hand control. "Daniel was always going to be difficult to replace, sir," she said reasonably. "And it's made worse because we don't know if he's dead or not."

Jack looked over at the shifting sand and nodded. "I know he's out there somewhere, Carter. We've just got to find him."

Sam said nothing, probably keeping her thoughts of the unlikelihood of that happening to herself. They all missed Daniel, they all continued to hope, but Jack knew that Teal'c and Sam were more accepting of the fact that they needed to get a permanent fourth member than he was able to be. He walked a circle around Sam's position, keeping a watchful eye on the surroundings as he mused.

When he lost Charlie he had hoped never to experience the depths of despair that he sunk into ever again. The loss of Sarah to divorce and another man had plunged him near, but ultimately he had pulled himself out of that trough and rebuilt his life. The SGC and in particular SG-1 had become his lifeline and support. It was with that support he had weathered losing friends such as Kawalsky and had discovered that the misfit team that he commanded was the best, the brightest and the most adept at doing it's job. He had fallen in love with life again and found friendship, loyalty and finally love within the team.

Over the years his friendship with Daniel had been tried and tested, but had withstood the worst that the Goa'uld, NID, the To'kra and many others could fling at it. In the last months before his disappearance, their relationship had taken on a whole new meaning, and Colonel Jack O'Neill had discovered that he was in lust and in love with his very male teammate and best friend. Accepting the need for secrecy and discretion, the two of them had found time to explore their feelings and act upon them, and to be honest those four months had been some of the best in Jack's post Charlie life.

Daniel's capture and subsequent disappearance had struck him hard. They failed to find any sign of him or the slavers on the planet he'd been captured from, and nothing from anywhere else, although Jack had sought help from the Tok'ra and other allies.

Jack had continued, as had Teal'c and Sam, but some of the heart had gone out of their team. At times he felt himself heading for the same trough of despair that Sarah's departure had deposited him in, but the rest of his team wouldn't let him. They still had each other, and if anything spent more time together off base. Jack was eternally grateful to both of them; not wanting to consider what he would have done had they not been there for him. He didn't think he would have resigned, that would have taken him away from the Stargate, and further away from Daniel. He felt he had a responsibility to Daniel to keep the hope burning that one day, please God, let it be soon, they might find some information about him. Although almost six months after he'd vanished, Jack was beginning to wonder if he should try to move on.

"I've found it, sir," Sam interrupted his unhappy musing. "It's eight clicks due west of the Stargate."

Jack nodded. "I'll radio Teal'c to join us. Give us a chance to see how Winfield copes with a hike through the sand."

Joined by his team, Jack set a fair pace, wanting to recover the UAV and return to the gate before the heat of the day really hit them. The sun was still fairly low in the sky; when it got overhead it would be scorching. He insisted on finding shade in some large familiar looking palm trees and making a water stop after half an hour, covertly watching their newest member as they rested. Winfield had a degree in anthropology and expertise in half a dozen languages. He wasn't Daniel, no one could compare with him, but he was a generally pleasant and unassuming man.

Rest over, they continued the hike and set to packing up the fairly undamaged plane to return to the gate. Sam began collecting samples in small specimen pots a few feet away from the crash site.

"O'Neill," Teal'c called out as they were finishing.

Jack looked up, to see Teal'c indicating with his Staff weapon. He looked in the direction and blinked, noting a camel with one hump, a dromedary he catalogued automatically. Whilst that wasn't in itself too significant, the tattered remains of some kind of saddle on its back was.

Jack nodded. ""I thought this place was uninhabited, Carter?"

Sam shook her head. "This planet was assumed to be uninhabited as no signs of life were noted within twenty clicks of the stargate and no tracks or roads were seen in the vicinity." She wiped her forehead as she spoke.

"Dr Jackson wrote a paper on the subject of the importance of the Stargate to other cultures," Winfield said out of the blue. "I remember he noted that you had seldom gated to a planet that didn't show some understanding of the significance of the Stargate and demonstrate that in the monuments or tracks surrounding the gate itself."

Jack smiled briefly and nodded. "Glad Daniel's work is still being read." He said mildly amused.

"Dr Jackson's papers are considered essential reading for anyone with any aspirations in our field," Winfield said with enthusiasm.

"Great," Jack said, turning away from Winfield to end the conversation. He didn't want to talk about Daniel's academic achievements with a stranger. Quite honestly he didn't want to talk about Daniel with anyone. He just wanted to feel him pressed up tight against him. He shook himself and looked up, catching a shared glance of amusement between Sam and Teal'c. "Right, the sooner we get going, the sooner we know what we're doing," he said sweeping his hand forward. "Let's go kids."

~~~

The soil samples showed Naquadah traces, and in their ever-present search to fulfil the demands of NID's scientists, General Hammond authorised SG-1 on a further mission to explore. Meet and greet. Jack was under whelmed, the desert of their newest planet failing to excite him. They took Winfield with them again, and he more than made up for Jack's lack of interest with his enthusiasm. Jack found himself warming to the man. He was in his late twenties, early thirties. About Sam's height with sandy hair, freckles and an endearing grin. He'd never known Daniel, being brought into the project in the last six months, but seemed to have already developed a bit of hero worship for the missing man. Jack wondered if it was that which made him seem more acceptable than some of the other scientists who had come along for the ride.

The second UAV, sent out on a broader sweep, seemed to indicate a town some forty clicks away from the gate. Jack demanded, and got, sand buggies. He was not hiking his team across miles of sand and heat with no guarantee of meeting anyone with whom they could negotiate. They took extra cans of fuel with the intention of burying them in marked fuel dumps if it looked as they would need to travel further away from the gate. General Hammond authorised them forty eight hours without contact. After that, a rescue party would be sent out.

The first people they met were nomads, intrigued by their mode of transport and by Sam in her fatigues. Winfield struggled to translate; complaining that he had never quite come across such a varied mixture of what he believed was Old Spanish and a variety of Arabic. Jack wished heartily for Daniel, while realising he was being unfair to the man.

They were eventually directed north with a vague approximation of time and distance, not helped by the fact that they appeared to have no standard units for measuring either. Jack decided to create a fuel dump away from the watchful gaze of the multicoloured natives, and eventually headed off the way they had been directed.

They arrived at the outskirts of the city the following afternoon, dirty, hot and exhausted. Hiding their buggies, they walked to the gates of the walled city. The guards seemed both fascinated and cautious, waiting for their leader before they would allow Jack and his team in. Eventually they were allowed in to speak to the commander. Winfield did his best, and apparently conveyed the sense of their mission. Given food and drink, and to Sam's obvious delight, the opportunity to bathe, SG-1 were asked to wait until later for an audience with the king.

Sam hadn't been the only one to appreciate the bath, Jack thought contentedly as he sprawled in the heated pool, safe in the knowledge that Teal'c was standing sentry at the doorway. Winfield had taken a quick dip and vanished, apparently uncomfortable at being naked in the same room as Jack. Jack hid his amusement, knowing full well that academic life didn't have the same indifference to privacy as the military. He had checked out Winfield, noting that he didn't lack muscle, and wondered why it was that although Daniel made his heart beat faster and turned him on quicker than was decent, no other man seemed to do it for him. He found himself well able to appreciate good looks without in anyway being sexually interested. He figured it was just part of the phenomenon of Daniel Jackson.

Deciding he'd be a wrinkled prune if he stayed in much longer, he got out, dried himself and exchanged places with Teal'c. Sam and Winfield joined him.

"So, anything strike you?" he asked.

Sam shrugged her shoulders. Winfield brightened. "The architecture is almost Moroccan," he said cheerfully, missing the looks Jack exchanged with Sam.

"Fine," Jack said patiently. "But what about the people, the soldiers, is there anything useful you can tell me?"

Winfield blushed, "They seem friendly enough," he said doubtfully. "I can't understand everything they say, but I'm sure they offered us slaves to assist with the bathing and I declined. Said something about our feelings for privacy, at least I hope that's what I said."

Jack sighed. "They have slaves, okay not nice, but not anything we can change. What else?"

"It's a kingdom, and this is the capital. If we get the king's agreement we should have no trouble with arranging a proper treaty."

"Good," Jack smiled at Winfield. "That's what I wanted, so we meet, greet and make nice. Do you think you can handle that talking?"

Winfield nodded slowly. "If we're lucky they'll have a translator," he offered. "A place like this should get some through traffic, the king might well have need of his own man."

"Right," Jack sat back in the cushions provided in the small room adjoining the bathrooms. "Relax and wait until we are summoned."

They had been offered more food, dried fruit that looked like figs, and a very sweet drink that only Teal'c managed to consume before the summons. Jack walked into the main hall checking out the exits and trying not to look too obviously impressed. The hall was beautiful, large without being cavernous and covered with silks and other materials hanging from the walls and ceilings. The people were dressed in brilliant finery, he felt like getting his sunglasses out the colours of their clothes were so vibrant. Perhaps living on the edge of all that sandy vastness encouraged them to make their homes and living quarters more colourful. The men wore bright, gaudy cloaks that swung as they walked and displayed loose pants and tunic type tops. The women were veiled but not heavily, more a gauze cloth covering the nose and mouth, adding to their allure. They wore long skirts or dresses and a great deal of jewellery. Other far less clad, but no less gaudy men and women knelt or hovered by their sides, confirming Winfield's assumption that slavery existed in this society.

A silence fell as they approached the centre of the room. Jack looked forward to see a dark haired man seated among a mound of cushions on top of a dais. He was around Jack's age, and looked good. He also looked a little bored which didn't bode well for the negotiations. Perhaps he'd been holding court for most of the day. Their escort bowed and withdrew leaving SG-1 facing the king. Jack could hear murmurings around him as the court took in the team, Sam in particular, their appearance and their weapons.

"You're on, Winfield," he said quietly.

Winfield nodded and bowed to the king before calling a welcome somewhat slowly.

The king held up his hand for him to stop, and pointed at a man kneeling below the cushioned dais.

"The king asks me to translate for you," a soft voice responded to the king's gesture.

Jack froze. He knew that voice, he moved forward, eyes suddenly riveted to a man he'd not even noticed before, being more concerned with viewing the king.

"Daniel?" he said in disbelief. "Daniel, is that you?" The kneeling man looked directly at him, blue eyes ringed with kohl starring at him in slight puzzlement. Jack heard a "My God," behind him from Sam as Daniel gazed up at him. "Danny," he said urgently. "Daniel, it's me, Jack." He reached forward and pulled Daniel to his feet. "Please, Daniel, it's Jack."

Jack?" Daniel's voice whispered back. "Jack, I know you." His eyes opened wide. "I know you," he said more confidently.

Jack pulled him into a tight hug and squeezed him hard. "We've got you now, Danny," he murmured, more for his sake that Daniel's. "We're here now, we won't lose you again."

"Daniel," Sam's voice said near him. "Oh Daniel, I've missed you so much."

Jack reluctantly let go, as Sam flung herself into Daniel's arms and kissed him. He watched as Daniel smiled down at her and kissed her back, touching her face gently.

"Sam, " he said confidently. "I know you also." He gave her another hug turning towards Teal'c as the man lightly touched his shoulder. Uncharacteristically, Teal'c reached for Daniel and clasped him tightly on the arms.

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said almost emotionlessly if you discounted the mild tremor. "It is good to see you my friend. You have been greatly missed."

Daniel looked at them in wonder, his gaze flicking briefly to Winfield and giving him a shy smile before returning to rest on his friends. A happy smile crossed Daniel's face and he shook his head. "I've been missing you all this time," he said quietly, "but I just didn't know who you were and I couldn't quite see your faces."

Jack was about to ask for clarification of the cryptic comment when the king spoke to Daniel. Daniel turned and walked towards the king's platform dais, kneeling and bowing at the man's feet. The king barked a few words and Daniel nodded, waving his hand at the four of them. A few more barked words and he turned to face them, still kneeling on the dais.

"The king is not happy," he said briefly. "He demands to know what you mean by handling his slave. He also wishes to know exactly why you are here."

Jack looked at the king incredulously. He thought it was pretty obvious what they wanted with 'his slave' for crying out loud. Daniel had obviously suffered some major trauma, forgotten everything and ended up becoming the court translator.

"Tell him you're no one's slave, Daniel. Your name is Dr Daniel Jackson and you are an integral part of my team. As to why we came here, for trade, that's why, but now the most important thing is getting you back where you belong."

Daniel gave him a brief smile and nodded. "Thank you, Jack," he said quietly, "but I think I'll word that a little more tactfully."

"The hell you will, Daniel," Jack said crossly. "Tell him what I said."

Daniel blinked and turned to the king and spoke. The look the man shot Jack spoke volumes. He stood and crossed his arms waiting for Daniel to translate.

"The king will hear your deputation in private. Please attend him in his rooms at day's end." He frowned. "I guess that would be in about an hours time, Jack," Daniel offered. He took one last lingering look at them all and followed the king from the audience chamber.

Winfield looked at Jack and back at the door Daniel had just left through. "That is Dr Daniel Jackson?" he asked sounding as amazed and confused as Jack felt.

"Yes," Jack said briefly.

"Geez," Winfield whistled through his teeth. "I've seen photos of him, but wow, he's going to cause a sensation back home."

Jack blinked, he wasn't sure he'd heard the man correctly, but a snort from Sam suggested he had. "Excuse me?" he said freezingly.

Winfield shook his head. "Dressed like that …" He stopped and whistled again.

Jack closed his eyes. He hadn't exactly concentrated on what Daniel was wearing, although he had been slightly distracted by the long hair and the braids and ribbons. From what he could remember Daniel had worn baggy pants slung very low on his hips, and a brief waistcoat thing and little if anything else.

"Sir," Sam's voice commanded his attention. "We've caused quite a stir," she said gesturing at the chattering court. "I think it would be a good idea if we found someone to tell us what we should do."

Jack nodded curtly. "Winfield, find someone," he said briefly, and headed for the door.

~~~

Jack was feeling beyond frustrated. Winfield had eventually discovered a man he termed the king's Factor, who took them to a small room, fed them and spoke haltingly with Winfield before leading them towards another far more ornate part of the palace.

"What does he mean Daniel is the king's personal slave?" he snarled at Winfield. "I thought he was the court translator."

"I'm not sure, sir," Winfield stuttered. "I don't know that I'm translating what the man says correctly but..." He stopped as they reached double gilded doors guarded by two men in uniform. They bowed to the Factor, viewed Jack and his team unenthusiastically, and allowed them entry. They entered a beautifully decorated room, with exquisite wall hangings and luxurious cushions at every point. The windows looked out onto a walled inner garden with fountains tinkling in the centre and silk banners trailing listlessly in the stillness of the early evening. Two golden doors led from the room, one partially opened. Jack peered in and saw a large pool, far larger than the one his team had bathed in. He assumed the bedroom was behind the other door.

The Factor waved them to sit, and turned towards the closed door. He opened it slightly, nodding and smiling at whatever he saw inside. He spoke to Winfield, and sat himself down on the cushions.

Jack looked at Winfield who was looking somewhat embarrassed. "What was that all about?" he asked impatiently, not liking the fact that he couldn't understand what was going on around him. It wasn't that they were always understood, it just was that at these times Daniel used to be near him, keeping him updated without him ever having to ask.

Winfield blushed again, glancing at the closed door. "He said that the king would be with us soon."

Jack glanced at him. "What aren't you telling me, Winfield," he said wearily.

Winfield sighed glancing towards Mattoon. "The Factor was very insistent that I understood what Daniel's position was, sir. Very insistent that we understood that Daniel wasn't only the king's translator."

Jack sighed, glancing at Teal'c and Sam before turning back to Winfield. "I'm not blind, Winfield," he said mildly. "I can add two and two together especially when it's being constantly shoved under my nose. I think I'm becoming very clear about Daniel's position here, and I'm sure the king will fill in all the blanks if he feels I'm missing the obvious."

Winfield blinked, and Sam grimaced. Jack was about to say something more when the door opened and the king marched out followed by a very lightly clad Daniel. Jack's jaws tightened, as he looked Daniel over noticing the hickey at his throat, the bite marks around his shoulders and the reddened lash marks along his back. His face rigid with anger he watched as the king sat down and Daniel knelt at his feet, his eyes lowered, and his body rigid. The king snapped something at Daniel and he rose again and without a sound vanished from the room. The king and Jack faced each other, neither saying anything, the tension between them mute but violent.

The Factor murmured a few words and the king broke eye contact with Jack to respond. Before Jack could demand a translation, Daniel returned with a tray and cups. He proceeded to fill each cup and handed the first to the king, kneeling before him. The king took it and brushed his fingers along Daniel's neck. Jack's gaze narrowed as the man's fingers lingered around the bite marks. He leant forward, gave Daniel a kiss and let him go. Daniel walked towards Mattoon and offered him a cup, before standing in front of Jack and offering him one without ever lifting his head up and giving him eye contact.

"Danny," Jack murmured, "I'm going to get you out of here if it's the last thing I do."

His reward came as Daniel looked at him and smiled very briefly before moving to first Sam then Teal'c and Winfield and offering them each a cup.

He took a sip before grimacing as he tasted its sweetness, then turned his attention back to the king. "I want my colleague, team-mate and friend returned to me," he said succinctly, biting each word off and glaring at the king as he did so. He turned to Daniel who looked at him wide eyed. "Please say exactly what I say, Daniel," he asked quietly.

Daniel nodded and quickly translated.

The king's answer was brief and too the point and required no translation, but Daniel gave it anyway looking worriedly at his friends.

"He won't, Jack. I'm too valuable as his translator and the more you challenge him the more dogmatic and arrogant he becomes." He stopped as the king yelled at him, and answered him quietly. The king stopped shouting and smiled, waving a hand at Jack and sitting back in his cushions to drink his sherbet.

Daniel turned back to them. "This audience is finished unless you have something else to ask of him," he said miserably.

Jack took a deep breath and glared at the king before composing himself. "Carter will tell you," he turned towards Sam

Sam gave Daniel a troubled smile. "We're after the usual, Daniel. We've found traces of naquadah in the soil."

Daniel blinked, "Sorry, Sam," he said softly. "I don't remember what naquadah is?"

Sam grimaced. "It's a special metal we require, Daniel. We want to buy the rights to mine for the mineral."

Daniel nodded. "I'll ask, Sam. I don't think he'll turn you down." He turned to the king and bowing submissively translated Sam's request.

Jack felt sick inside as he watched Daniel. He wondered how much the bastard had hurt him, and what he had been said to him. Certainly all the wonder and pleasure that Daniel had shown on greeting them had been wiped away. The only thing that kept him hopeful were the flashes of his Daniel, the anger he saw in Daniel's eyes as the king casually touched him and caressed him in front of his friends. He was sure that the Daniel he knew and loved was intact within the memory deprived man he was watching. Daniel turned back to him.

"He will talk with someone else but not with you, he wants you gone from his kingdom, and he says that if you ever return you will be killed and Sam, Teal'c and …" he broke off and smiled apologetically at Winfield "and your fourth member will be enslaved."

"Peachy," said Jack bitterly. "Can you see us off?"

Daniel turned back to the king, but had been cuffed across the head before he was halfway through his first sentence. Jack brought his P-90 up and was aiming it at the king in immediate reaction. Daniel stood up a little unsteadily and reached towards the gun.

"Please, Jack," he said quickly. "Please, he has guards outside the rooms and all over the palace, you wouldn't win despite your superior weaponry, and anyway your quarrel is with this man not with his subjects."

Jack gazed angrily at him, "We will get you back, Daniel. Wait for us." He glared at the king, took one last look at Daniel and marched out of the room, closely followed by his team and Mattoon. He kept silent throughout the journey to the palace doors, his delight at finding Daniel diminished by the circumstances in which he'd found him. His attention was drawn back to his team as he became aware that Winfield had called his name at least three times. "Yes," he snapped.

"Sir, the Factor wishes to speak to you," Winfield cleared his throat. "He wants to say something to you about Daniel."

Jack tuned his glare on the tall man standing opposite him. "Well?" he asked.

The Factor bowed slightly and spoke at some length. Winfield frowned and glanced at Jack. "He wants you to know that the king thinks very highly of Daniel Jackson." He stopped and muttered to himself.

Jack held onto his patience with effort.

"Er, I think he said that Daniel's role as translator was very important, but not the only reason he was important to the king…" he stopped and bit his lip sliding a glance at Sam.

Jack sighed. "He wants Daniel for his mind, his body and his language skills." He almost laughed at Winfield's shocked expression. "Yeah, yeah, I got it, Winfield. Come on, I have nothing further I want to say to him."

"Sir," Carter said urgently. "We need to know what payment the king expects for him."

Jack shook his head but before he could say anything Teal'c answered Sam.

"He will not sell Daniel Jackson, Major Carter."

Sam looked appalled. "We can't leave Daniel with him. Daniel's obviously had some kind of trauma because he didn't even know who we were at first. We've got to get him away from here."

Jack nodded. "We will, Carter." He hitched the strap of his P-90 over his shoulder and looked at Winfield. "Get us someone to guide us to the exit, Winfield." He turned back to Sam. "I want him out now, Carter, but we're going to have to do some planning."

Sam nodded. "I can't bear to think of him like that," she said quietly.

"Yeah." Jack sighed wearily, wiping a trickle of sweat away from his brow.

~~~

The waiting was making Jack fractious. Now he knew that Daniel was alive he wanted him here on base. Immediately. He tapped his pencil on the briefing room table and glanced at General Hammond, trying to remain professional and listen to SG-9's debriefing without comment. He'd known what they were going to say. He'd seen the king's expression; no way was that man giving up Daniel. Clamping down on his jealousy, Jack tried to think objectively why the man was playing dog in the manger about a slave. Winfield had explained that having a translator you could trust and was loyal to you was very important for a ruler. Fine, Daniel certainly would have been loyal, who else had he to be loyal to following the loss of his memory? Yes, Jack could appreciate that argument. The only thing was, he was certain that the king had been well aware of his and Daniel's bond. The guy had been just too cocky about everything. Jack felt a tide of anger rip through him and clenching his teeth took a few deep breaths. He couldn't get the memory of Daniel's face when he had first seen them out of his mind. Genuine curiosity at first then slow delight as he'd obviously remembered. Jack savoured the first flash of connection he'd felt with Daniel after the first hug. Daniel was still his. Despite everything, they still did things to each other. He really wanted his friend, teammate and lover back home. They had a great deal to discuss, both as a team, no way could he or would he exclude Sam and Teal'c, and then separately as friends and lovers.

General Hammond sat back and Jack sat up. "We still need this treaty signed and exchanged?"

Stan Kovachek nodded. "The king will sign after we have signed, sir. Dr Jackson suggested that it would be politically astute if someone made the effort to dress up and attend the court to sign."

General Hammond nodded. "That can be arranged." He glanced round the room before returning his gaze to Major Kovachek. "How is Dr Jackson?"

Kovachek grimaced. "Quiet, sir. He implied that someone was listening in to us. Fortunately my second in command speaks French, and had a brief conversation with him. He's told us that we must not attempt to extract him until after the signing otherwise the King could well renege on the treaty." He pulled a face. "The King must consider him pretty valuable. He wouldn't permit him to spend any time with us alone."

General Hammond nodded. "Do you think we risk losing the treaty when Dr Jackson is removed?"

Kovachek shrugged his shoulders. "A lot of work has gone in to the treaty, sir. They are keen on the material and metals we can offer. I would have thought that the loss of one slave would have been insignificant in the light of what they are gaining." He stopped for a second. "I must add however that I think the king is obsessed with Dr Jackson and that he may well act out of anger."

General Hammond pulled a face, looking towards Jack for comment. Jack shook his head. "Nothing to add, sir other than I see the treaty as a side issue, all I'm after is permission to get Daniel back."

General Hammond nodded. "Permission granted, Jack. In the meantime, why not put your energy to sorting out Dr Jackson's housing."

"Already sorted, sir," Jack said grinning internally. "He's staying at mine until he decides what to do."

General Hammond nodded and rose from the chair. "I will be pleased to have this settled and Dr Jackson returned." He nodded at everyone and left the briefing room.

~~~

Daniel was finding his enslavement more of a burden as time went on. The reminder that his slave had a past and friends to go with it had shattered the king's complacency. The fairly relaxed atmosphere between them was fractured, and had been so since his team's arrival. The king's response was to remind Daniel what he was and to treat him as a possession. A much wanted and vaunted possession maybe, but no longer a trusted companion, just a slave. Daniel had never enjoyed kneeling and grovelling, but as he slowly began to remember just who he was he hated it and his 'master' even more.

"Daniel!"

He shook himself and turned towards the king. "Sorry, master," he said humbly, cursing himself for becoming distracted. The king gave him a thoughtful look and pointed at the floor. Daniel sank to his knees and waited for the lecture.

"I would appreciate your close attention, Daniel." He began as Daniel expected. "The signing will occur this afternoon, a 'General Hammond' will be accompanying the other men. I will have them wined and dined then escorted from my kingdom." He stopped and appeared to be watching Daniel closely.

Daniel looked up at him and waited. He recognised General Hammond's name and thought he could picture the face. He wondered just how much knowledge of his former life he had lost.

"You will have no contact with them except to translate at the initial meeting. You will stay by my side throughout and will not respond to direct questioning from them." He looked sharply at Daniel. "Do I make myself clear, slave?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes, master," he said clearly and bitterly. He wondered why the king thought that denying him contact and speech was necessary? Did he think that Daniel would forget his friends and colleagues so easily? His anger with the man threatened to make itself apparent, so he lowered his eyes and waited for his instructions.

"They come through the ring itself, don't they, Daniel?"

He looked up in puzzlement at the king and reflected on the man's words.

"The metal circle," the King, said impatiently. "We accord it little interest, but my advisors and priests know of its use."

Daniel blinked slowly. "The Stargate," he said slowly. "I came through the Stargate, of course. I am from Earth." He looked at the king and smiled. "I remember now," he said simply.

"Then forget," the king said sharply. "Just answer my question."

Daniel blinked and frowned. "They do come through the Stargate," he agreed.

The king nodded. "Fine, then they will have little need for contact with us or to take lodgings in the city." He clapped his hands and stared down at Daniel. "I will arrange for all transactions to be dealt with near the area they wish to mine, and have Mattoon arrange for clerks and soldiers to be based out there. There will be no need for me to see these people again."

Daniel swallowed. "Master," he began almost desperately. "Would you not consider selling me back to my people. I cannot be happy here knowing that I have a life to lead elsewhere."

The king looked down at him his face curiously blank. "You can be made to forget again, slave," he said thoughtfully, stroking Daniel's hair with a gentleness that was at odds with his words. "I could then mould you into my exact requirements."

Daniel was still shaking when the slave arrived to take the king's message to Mattoon.

~~~

The signing ceremony was fairly low key. Daniel knelt below the king on the edge of the dais; angrily aware of the collar and chain his master had felt appropriate to remind both his slave and his visitors of Daniel's position. He had remembered the General as soon as he saw him, and felt a flush of shame that the man was seeing him chained like an animal. General Hammond turned to him and nodded gravely.

"Dr Jackson," he said slowly. "I apologise that we have been unable to gain your release. Please be assured that we have not forgotten you." He straightened looked towards the king and directed the rest of his conversation to the man.

Daniel translated and watched, taking in the General's manner and felt a little more confident. The knowledge that his friends would be working to get him home somehow, helped him survive the banquet, knelt at the king's feet, and fed scraps of food, instead of his normal custom of serving the king his food and drink. It kept him calm as General Hammond made his goodbyes, and it kept him from crying out later as the king took him in bed, hard, fast and furious, and with little concern for Daniel's feelings or release. He lay next to the sleeping man, sore, bruised and angry; icily determined that he would play his part and give the King no reason to complain about his actions or think further about looking for and administering the rathgryl root.

~~~

General Hammond nodded at Jack as he stood to attention in his office. "At ease," he said quietly and indicated the chair in front of him. "What are your plans for getting Dr Jackson out of there?"

Jack blew out a breath and shrugged. "Hit the city at night, and get him free ASAP." He fidgeted in the chair. "How did he seem to you, Sir?"

"Quiet, subdued, embarrassed and angry," General Hammond said slowly. "Very aware that he was being treated like a prized pet to make a point." He pursed his lips. "We need that naquadah, Jack, but I must admit I'm not too keen on signing contracts with cultures that treat other humans as property, although I'm sure Dr Jackson would be the first to point out that we don't need to look far into our own history for that."

Jack smiled briefly and nodded. He rocked forward on to his toes and sighed. "The man's a fool though. How does he think he can keep Daniel as he begins to get his memory back?"

General Hammond looked at him compassionately. "It rather depends on how Dr Jackson lost his memory, and whether it could happen again."

Jack sat back in his chair and swallowed. "Carter said something like that, sir." He closed his eyes briefly. "We need to do it sooner rather than later. Ferretti has asked to come along, so do we have permission to go for tonight?"

General Hammond nodded. "Get him back, Jack, we'll sort out everything else afterwards."

~~~

The trip to the city happened without mishap. Checking through his infrared sight, Jack could see a few guards on the walls near the gates but little presence away from them. They hid the buggies under desert camouflage and headed towards the wall the UVA had shown to be nearest to the palace itself. Slowly, keeping themselves well hidden, they moved in. Once Jack was certain that they were unobserved. They sent up the grappling hooks. Ferretti went first, followed by Sam, then Teal'c and lastly Jack. They regrouped on the other side and Jack was pleasantly pleased to find he'd chosen well, the area was in darkness and enclosed.

"I will stay and guard our escape," Teal'c said quietly.

Jack nodded. "We'll keep radio silence unless anything unexpected comes up."

He checked his weapons and nodded Sam and Ferretti forward. As they crept through the dark streets and towards the palace he wondered how they would find Daniel, and if more of his memory had returned. Movement to his right made him freeze then relax as an animal somewhat akin to a cat slunk past. He waved them forward and they carried on, their passage getting slower and more cautious as they moved into the palace grounds. Occasional sightings of whispering couples and the conversation of the palace guards were all they encountered, and while relieved, Jack was surprised at the lack of security. Two men guarded the king's suite; they stood at ease, passing occasional comments. Jack indicated that he and Sam were to take care of them while Ferertti kept a look out. Within minutes they had the guards out of the way and were in the suite. Jack waved Sam and Ferretti to stop and crept to the bedroom. Opening the door he crept in and moved towards the low futon like bed. The king was on his side, one arm flung over Daniel's waist. Jack moved towards Daniel, keeping a wary eye on the other man. Daniel was also asleep, curled into a ball. Jack placed his hand over Daniel's mouth and shook him hard, keeping a wary eye on the king as he did so.

"Danny," he whispered. "Rise and shine."

Daniel grunted under Jack's hand and frowned. Jack shook him again relieved when one eye cracked open. He bent lower. "Time to move," he whispered urgently.

Daniel sat up slowly casting a worried eye towards his bed companion. He gave Jack a brief smile and pointed at his neck and at the chain attached. Jack saw red for a second before nodding. He went to the head of the bed and checked the bolt over for any sign of weakness. He shrugged his backpack off and searched for something to use, slightly distracted as Daniel moved the sheet off himself and crouched next to him.

"Knife?" Daniel whispered in his ear.

Jack shook his head. "Bolt's too solid," he whispered back in frustration. "I can't shoot it off, too noisy. We'll have to prise one of the links open."

Daniel nodded and stretched out part of the chain on the floor. Jack rammed the knifepoint between one of the links and levered against the join. Slowly the link gave until Daniel held his hand over Jack's to stop him.

"Should be enough," he whispered and pushed another link between the open join. With some effort the link slipped through and Daniel was free. He stood and made for a pile of clothes, turning suddenly as the king shot up in bed and stared at him.

"Daniel?" the king barked angrily, his eyes widening in panic as he noticed Jack standing to his side, his zat raised in front of him.

Jack smiled baring his teeth and shot the man watching with cold eyes as he shuddered and collapsed on the floor. He held the zat up again, but was stopped by Daniel's hand on his arm.

"We need to be quiet and quick," Daniel whispered, quickly dressing in much the same outfit Jack had seen him in before, but adding a rich purple cloak to the outfit. As Jack watched puzzled and impatient, he ran to a small grill in the wall. Fiddled with the panel and pulled out what appeared to be sheets of paper. He pushed the panel back, slipped the paper into his pants and smiled at Jack before moving with him to the door and into Sam's arms. She gave him a quick hug as Ferretti slapped him on the back, then stepped back. Daniel smiled at her before heading for the door.

"They change guards fairly regularly," he said quietly. "We better get back to Teal'c." He ended his sentence on a slight rise and Jack nodded at the unasked question.

"Teal'c is guarding the ropes, so let's go." He looked down at Daniel's feet. "Wait, you haven't got any shoes."

Daniel shook his head. "Haven't worn shoes since I was captured," he said quietly.

Jack grimaced but nodded and moved them onward. The return journey was a little busier and the fear that the king would gain conscious or the guards be found, made Jack move fast. They were with Teal'c in well under half the time they had taken to get to Daniel. Teal'c grasped Daniel's shoulder and smiled before holding the rope out for him climb. Jack watched as he clambered up with the same skill and speed he'd been surprised by in their early days, before encouraging the rest of his team to go. In the distance he could hear shouts and calls, and he knew that the guards had been found. He climbed up the rope as fast as he could make it, and told them to keep to the city wall and run. He could hear Daniel's breathing as they progressed and wondered how fit he was. Whatever Daniel felt, he kept up with the rest of them, his lack of shoes certainly not slowing him down. Leaving the shadows of the city they headed for the buggies, the hue and cry getting louder, and the flare of lanterns and torches stabbing out from the darkness into the desert. The camouflage was lifted and Jack indicated that Daniel should sit with him.

"He ought to share my buggy, Sir," Sam suggested. "I'm lighter and it will be less strain."

Jack nodded and waved Daniel to Sam's buggy, then kicked his into action, just relieved that they had managed the whole rescue with so few problems.

~~~

Daniel smiled at Janet Frasier as she shepherded him to the bed.

"Well Dr Jackson," she said cheerfully. "Can I say how pleased I am to see you back in one piece." She indicated the bed and pushed him gently down. "I need to do a few tests and ask a few questions then when you've showered and changed, the General would like to talk to you."

Daniel nodded, looking around the infirmary with questioning eyes. A nurse smiled at him and he smiled back, a faint wave of exhaustion and worry gripping him as he sat on the edge of the bed. Janet pulled the curtains round the bed and smiled at him again.

"You can keep what you've got on for the minute, Daniel, just lie back and let me do my job."

Daniel nodded, reached into his pants and smoothed out the papers he'd saved from the palace. Janet looked at them curiously, smiled and waited for him to settle. He lay back on the bed quietly trying to think his way through the faces he had been greeted by in the gate room. He tried not to imagine what his appearance had seemed like to the uniformed men and women in the room, but had not felt any derision, just curiosity and genuine concern. SG-12 had been present to greet him, and his elusive memory had let him down until Colonel Bird started speaking. Their pleasure at his rescue had rather over whelmed him, and it was Jack, who had never let go of him from the moment they entered the Stargate, who made their excuses and brought him to the infirmary.

He put his hand to his head and slowly and methodically began to remove the decorations from his hair. Janet looked up at him and smiled.

"Do they annoy you?" she asked.

He nodded. "Not as much as this," he said tugging ineffectually at the collar, "but they get in the way. I've worn my hair longer than this, Janet, used to tie it in a pony tail for work it's just…" he shrugged trying to put his feelings into words. "I've not been able to make any decision to suit myself for so long I'm looking forward to doing exactly what I want, when I want and with whom I want." He smiled tiredly as Janet raised an eyebrow quizzically. "SGC and General Hammond willing that is!"

Janet laughed, lifting up his top and listening to his chest. He watched her silently as she checked him over, obeying commands to move, listening to her muttering as she saw the whip marks on his back and taking the time to observe what a lovely looking woman she was. He hadn't seen red hair during his captivity, and he thought it looked good on her.

Janet straightened up and patted his arm. "Looking okay so far," she said cheerfully. "I just need to ask you a few questions, take a few tests and we're clear."

Daniel nodded.

Janet looked at him directly. "Were you sexually assaulted at any time?" she asked matter of factly.

Daniel swallowed, plucking at the bed covers nervously. Janet patted his hand and waited for him to continue. "Has Jack told you what my role was?" he asked slowly. She nodded. He blinked. "I'm not damaged," he said slowly, hoping that she would leave it at that.

Janet looked him over carefully. "I'll have to check you for any disease," she said clinically, readying the equipment and syringes. "And I'm sorry, Daniel, but I have to do a complete examination." She touched him gently as he closed his eyes. "None of this will go in your records, Daniel, but I would be neglecting my duty to you if I didn't check you out."

Daniel sighed and nodded, settling back into the bed as Janet carried out her examination. He allowed his mind to drift, obeying her gentle commands but generally disassociating himself from the whole experience. When she had finished and taken a number of blood samples she touched him on the shoulder and smiled down at him.

"You can go for a shower now," she said gently. "Use the one here if you'd prefer and I'll chase up your BDU's." She moved away before turning back impulsively and griping his shoulder tightly. "I'm really pleased to see you, Daniel, and Cassie will be delighted."

Daniel nodded and gave her a tired smile. "I remember, Cassie." He sat up on the bed and made to stand as the clatter of heavy boots was heard outside the infirmary.

"Daniel?" said a familiar voice.

Daniel steadied himself, his joy at hearing Jack's voice overlaid with the fear of having to deal with his questions. "I'm here, Jack," he called.

Jack appeared as he drew back the curtains and deposited a pile of clothes on the bed. "I've got Siler with me ready to remove the collar," he said cheerfully.

Yes!" Daniel said fervently.

Jack beckoned to someone and Siler appeared. He smiled at Daniel and viewed the collar intently. "Soon have that off you, Dr J," he said cheerfully. "Put your head back and relax."

Daniel complied and waited patiently as Siler fiddled around with a small tool. He glanced up at Jack who was watching him closely, a look of concern in his eyes. He smiled gently enjoying the blinding smile he received in return.

"All done, Dr J." Siler said cheerfully, manoeuvring the collar off him.

"Thanks, Siler," Daniel said gratefully and held out his hand. Siler gripped it, shook his hand once, saluted Jack and left the room carrying the collar with him.

Daniel felt his neck and grimaced. "Shower, and clothes," he said quietly.

Jack nodded. "General Hammond wants us to debrief in half an hour, Daniel. I'll come back for you, okay?"

Daniel nodded and reached for his clothes. Once in the shower, he relaxed into the forgotten pleasure of hot water beating down on his head and body. He rolled his head in the spray and closed his eyes; head tipped back enjoying the sensations. He stood like that for some minutes before tipping his head forward and slowly and methodically stripping all of the ribbons and braids from his hair. Loose, it fell to his shoulders and he wondered exactly what Jack would think of it. He lathered up some shampoo and began to wash his hair, rinsed, then checked out the soaps before him before choosing the least clinical smell to wash his body. Finally, washed, dried and dressed in his BDU's, his 'journal' safely in his pants pockets, he combed his hair and using part of one of the discarded ribbons, tied his hair in a ponytail and stared in to the misty mirror.

"Daniel, you ready?" Jack's voice cut through his contemplation of his appearance and he swung round guiltily as Jack pushed thorough the door. He stopped as he saw Daniel and cocking his head on the side grinned widely. "Cute," he said slyly. "Very cute, Daniel."

Daniel's hand automatically went to his hair, then he stopped, shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyebrows. He wasn't going to respond to Jack's teasing. Jack grinned and handed him a box. Daniel raised his eyebrows and slowly opened it, taking out the glasses with reverence. He traced his finger around the frame and grinning broadly put them on his face. He blinked and laughed. "I can see clearly," he crowed. "I can really see, God, Jack, you can't know how good this is. I don't have to squint or peer to see the other side of the room." He looked around the room smiling broadly. "Come on then, let's go, debriefing then home."

Sam's face when she saw him was a picture of relief and worry. She hugged him tightly and patted his hair. "Daniel," she said tightly and they kissed each other gently.

Teal'c bowed his head and grasped Daniel by the shoulder. "It is good to see you before me, Daniel Jackson," he intoned. Daniel gripped his shoulders and smiled slightly.

"Dr Jackson," General Hammond said gently, and Daniel turned to him. "Son, I can't tell you how good it is to have you back here with us."

Daniel nodded and swallowed. "It's good to be back, sir," he acknowledged. "I don't remember everything yet, but the longer I'm here the more I seem to recognise and place."

General Hammond nodded, "Good," he said. "Colonel O'Neill has offered you a home at his place for a time, and hopefully his and the rest of your friends' company will be all you need to regain you memories." He smiled kindly. "Your team will be on downtime for a few weeks while you become acclimatised. Get yourself together, Dr Jackson, make use of the counsellor if necessary and pass your psyche evaluation and I look forward to sending you back on missions very soon." He smiled again.

"Er, thank you, sir," Daniel smiled. "I'll look forward to that." He glanced round the room and frowned. "I'd like to look in my office, if it still is my office, that is?"

General Hammond smiled. "It has been used by the archaeological staff, Dr Jackson, but from yesterday it was cleared for your personal use again." He sat back in his chair. "So, Dr Jackson, can you tell us anything useful about the people we are dealing with?"

Daniel sighed and looked briefly at Jack. "I'm not sure that the king will honour the agreement," he said slowly.

General Hammond nodded. "I am keeping well appraised of the situation, Dr Jackson." He looked round the table. "We have handled both the negotiations and the attempts at your release with considerable care. Major Davies has been our liaison with the Pentagon and has kept them fully informed of the facts."

Daniel reddened very unhappy at anyone being aware of his circumstances.

"Your team and SG-9 were very clear that your importance as an interpreter was the major problem in negotiating your release," General Hammond said calmly. "No other issues were discussed. If we do lose the treaty, some people may be upset, but the president and myself consider that you are irreplaceable while the naquadah can always be found elsewhere."

Daniel blushed and nodded. "Thank you, sir," he said shakily, aware of the rest of his team's smiles.

General Hammond smiled. "You are dismissed, SG-1, have a good break."

~~~

Daniel sat down in the familiar chair and looked around his office cataloguing the changes. He'd begged his friends for a brief time alone in somewhere familiar before he left the SGC and went to Jack's. He sighed; he knew he was also subconsciously pushing off the eventual talk with his lover. Jack might be taciturn and silent at times, but he knew full well that he'd be expecting some kind of explanation as to what he had been doing over the past six months.

A tap at the door disturbed him and he shouted, "It's open," without thinking. A face he recognised from his first encounter with Jack in the audience room came in view, smiled and shut the door behind him. He racked his brain for a name, and searched the uniform in front of him for a nametag.

"Dr Tom Winfield," the stranger said and smiled again. "It's a real pleasure to meet you Dr Jackson."

"Daniel," Daniel said automatically. "What can I do for you, Tom?"

Tom smiled, "You're a bit of a legend here," he said cheerfully. "I can't tell you how exciting it was to be with your team when they found you." His smile was uncomplicated and guileless. "I've never seen three soldiers look so happy." He grinned again.

"You've obviously never watched Jack killing Goa'uld," Daniel said comfortably, his initial sense of worry relaxing as he realised that Tom Winfield was being friendly. "Have you been long with SG-1?"

Tom shook his head. "Colonel O'Neill frightens me rigid," he said with a small smile. "Rumour has it that other than Major Carter, you're the only scientist he doesn't eat for breakfast."

Daniel choked down a laugh. "Is he purported to grind their bones as well?" he asked amused.

Tom gave him a startled glance before smiling. "Not that I'm aware of." He dropped his eyes and fiddled with his watchstrap. "Dr Jackson, Daniel," he said hurriedly. "I'm a real admirer of your work and I was wondering if," he raised his eyes and Daniel nodded patiently. "I wondered if you'd consider giving me some pointers on how to cope with the military mind."

Daniel grinned. "A quick power point presentation or more a couple of friendly talks and analysis?" he asked.

Tom smiled. "Anything you can offer me," he said gratefully. "I'm really finding it difficult to come up with any common ground with some of them." He smiled again and turned to the door before turning back a little smile on his face. "You certainly look different from last time, Daniel," he said nodding at the BDU's. He grinned, a gleam of mischief in his eyes. "I was rather taken with the other outfit myself." He grinned again and vanished.

Daniel blinked, wondering if he had just missed the punch line.

~~~

Jack carried the coffee mug into the living room and handed it to Daniel. Daniel's eyes closed in pleasure as he took in the aroma, unaware of the amused glances exchanged between his teammates.

"I've so missed this," he murmured, eyes still closed the mug clasped between his hands. "The main drink at the palace was this sweet sherbet," he shuddered. "Mattoon was always trying to teach me how to appreciate it but it was too sweet for me."

"I rather enjoyed the beverage," Teal'c said mildly. "It reminded me of a child's drink we have on Chulak."

Daniel shook his head slowly, before bringing the mug up to his mouth and taking a long sip. "Fantastic," he said slowly, licking his lips. "Wonderful, so aromatic," he opened his eyes and looked slyly at the three of them. "Worth coming home for."

Jack snorted. "We thought we might perhaps be worth the trip," he said sarcastically. "Didn't think we'd come a poor second to coffee."

Daniel blinked slowly, "I've missed it," he repeated a tentative grin flicking on his face.

Jack smiled, pleased that Daniel felt comfortable enough to relax with them. He was glad of Sam and Teal'c's company but had a strong urge to be with Daniel on his own. He wanted to take Daniel in his arms and hug him, mainly to reassure himself that he was really here, that this was no illusion or dream. He sat back; just enjoying himself observing the man he loved slowly relaxing under the concerned but happy gazes of his friends. Following a break in the conversation, he nodded towards the hair.

"Is this a new fashion statement, Daniel?" he asked

Daniel grimaced. "This is going tomorrow," he said irritably.

Sam laughed, "Cassie could offer you a few scrunches," she said sweetly. "I don't remember it bothering you before."

Daniel snorted. "It wasn't as long as this, Sam and I rather think I'm too used to it short and easy to deal with. I can't be bothered with this." He tugged his hair. He viewed her short hair with approval. "I don't see you clamouring to grow yours."

Sam grinned. "Can't bear helmet hair," she acknowledged. "I'm like you, I want it nice and easy to deal with."

"There you are then," Daniel said easily. "Why do you think I got so good with bandannas. Poor students can't afford good haircuts so they improvise." He sat back and looked at Teal'c. "Or we could both join Teal'c here, and go bald."

Sam grinned and Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Remember Teal'c with hair?" Jack asked, curious as to whether Daniel would be able to remember. He was normally excellent in recalling the details of their missions.

Daniel frowned and bit his lip.

"1969 and all that," he added.

Daniel's face cleared. "From a galaxy far far away, oh yes. The time slip." He grinned. "Murray here looked very bright as I recall." He looked up at them and smiled. "I'm remembering more things all the time it's wonderful but slightly bewildering." His expression sobered. "At one time all I could really remember was my name and the fact that I didn't belong." He shook his head slowly before burrowing his face in his coffee mug.

Sam glanced at Teal'c and then at Jack. "I think it's time for us to leave, Daniel," she said smiling. "I've got to be back on base bright and early to check on something, and I need to drop Teal'c off."

Daniel nodded slowly. "We'll meet up soon?" he asked tentatively.

"Definitely," Sam promised, placing her hand on Daniel's arm. "Go out for a meal maybe?"

Daniel smiled. "I'd like that, Sam. Something normal. I just wish it wasn't so cold."

Jack snorted. "It's the beginning of spring, Daniel. It isn't that cold."

"When you've spent all your time in a desert climate, this is damn cold," Daniel said bluntly. "I remember feeling like this after Abydos. I know the nights are cold, but the days are boiling." He shivered and clutched the coffee to him tightly.

Sam and Teal'c made their way to the front door and left after a fairly prolonged goodbye. Jack went to get coffee and sat down next to Daniel.

"Want to talk," he asked gently, aware that Daniel needed to tell him about his experiences even though he had a feeling neither of them really wanted to delve too deeply. He put his arm around Daniel's shoulder and pulled him into an embrace. "I've missed you so much," he said quietly. "Every day, every way I ached for you." He dropped a kiss on Daniel's hair and waited.

Daniel stirred and looked up at him. "I didn't remember you, but I knew I loved you," Daniel said softly.

Jack frowned. "That sounds - intriguing," he said mildly.

Daniel sighed. "I knew that I loved someone, I knew I had three special friends I felt deeply for, and I just knew that 'you' were the one." He shook his head slowly. "I tried so hard to 'see' you, Jack. Time after time, headache after blinding headache I searched my memory for some glimpse of you, and Sam, and Teal'c." He shook his head and went quiet.

Jack tightened his hold on him. "How did you lose you memory?"

Daniel shuddered. "I kept asking questions, telling them who I was. Asking to contact you." He looked surprised. "I don't think I've ever actually questioned how it happened before, but somehow I remember." He bit his lip in concentration. "They got fed up with me and the guy who suggested that I should be sold off as a…" he stopped then shrugged. "I suppose not to put too fine a point on it, as a sex slave, made me drink this bitter juice. I know it made me even more confused and restless and agitated." He stopped.

Jack kept quiet and was rewarded as he slowly continued.

"Mattoon told me he had purchased me because I fascinated him." He smiled briefly. "Mattoon's a good man, and very loyal to his king. He's also very keen on women so I can assure you the fascination wasn't sexual on his part." He sighed into Jack's neck. "I liked Mattoon. He treated me more like a friend than a slave. He even gave me paper to write on," he glanced at Jack. "That was what I rescued from the bedroom."

Jack smiled and nodded. "Maybe you'll let me read them one day?" he said lightly.

Daniel nodded. "Maybe," he said non-committally.

Jack smiled before asking "And the king, how did he treat you?"

Daniel sighed again. " He was a product of his position, culture and up bringing. Proud, arrogant, dominant, cruel, yet clever, compassionate at times and far more considerate than I would have expected." He laughed slightly at Jack's snarl of dismissal. "He took time to 'seduce' me, Jack in the sense that he made an effort for me." He bit his lip and looked at Jack shame faced. "I responded to him, Jack. In fact I enjoyed the sex and somehow that bothered me." He took a deep breath and looked at Jack.

Jack closed his eyes for a second then nodded. "I understand, Danny," he said quietly. "I'm glad it bothered you though."

Daniel nodded, his face pale. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I feel so disloyal now telling you, but it was just sex, Jack. Never anything important."

Jack nodded again before kissing him lightly. "Go on," he said gently. "Tell me everything."

Daniel sighed. "He wanted my love, and loyalty, Jack, I knew that. He got my loyalty by default but he never ever had a chance at getting my love. I wasn't even sure that I really liked him very much, but for the most part he was fair." He turned and looked Jack in the eye. "He used me, Jack. To him I was a clever slave, a good translator and a body to warm his bed. He never really made the effort to get to know me, unlike Mattoon. He didn't want to know when I remembered anything, and when you arrived he couldn't cope with the fact that his favourite slave was turning out to be more complicated and less 'his' as time went on." He shuddered. "He threatened me with another memory loss. Said he would remake me as he wanted me."

Jack hugged him tight and kissed the long bound hair.

"Is Sam going to be okay about me?" Daniel asked suddenly.

Slightly thrown, Jack took a little time to work out what Daniel was asking. "She will be," he said slowly. "She was really upset that we had to leave you and to be honest seeing the king knock you around worried her far more than the realisation that the king was obviously sleeping with you." He laughed slightly. "We had a little trouble with communication, but she wanted me to brief the General privately, and even gave Winfield a talking to regarding privacy and confidentiality." Jack grinned. "Not words you hear much of in the military."

Daniel nodded silently.

Jack continued. "She doesn't think any less of you, Daniel. She talked a little about 'don't ask, don't tell' and asked me for my position on it." He smiled at the snort from his lover. "Interesting conversation, Danny, you'd have loved it. But her main concern was that no one else should know about the conditions of your slavery, other than us, General Hammond, Janet Frasier and obviously SG-9."

"Good old Sam," Daniel said quietly. "Teal'c?"

"Never said a word, all he wanted to do was to get you back."

"We're a great team," Daniel said softly. "I love you, Jack more than anything, but Sam and Teal'c are really special too." He sat up a little. "You all accepted me as a civilian consultant with no combat experience onto SG-1 without complaint, and other than getting me fitter, more safety conscious and more of a team player, you've never sought to change me." He smiled. "I really appreciate that."

Jack laughed. "I'd give a lot to hear you say, yes, Jack, of course, Jack, a little more often."

Daniel grinned back at him. "This would be on mission or are we talking more intimately here because I'm warning you, obedience has never been my thing and after this experience it's even less likely to be."

Jack laughed and kissed him. Daniel kissed him back before leaning into the sofa. They were silent for a time until Daniel said hesitantly.

"I really hated being a slave. I had absolutely no autonomy, my life was subject to the whims of the king, and the palace culture." He shivered. "I had no right to refuse him anything, and anytime I did I suffered the consequences, and he made sure that they were both painful and humiliating." He shook his head slowly. "I think I'm going to have problems with fitting back in to the SGC for a time." He turned slightly and looked at Jack questioningly. "Will you be able to cope with everything, Jack? All that's happened to me, is it going to affect us?"

Jack was silent for a while thinking the question through carefully. "We're together, Daniel," he said seriously. "I can't deny I'd like to kill the men who kidnapped you and SG-12, and I wished I'd zatted the king twice, but ultimately having you back safely is all I really need." He squeezed Daniel's shoulder. "As to the king, he may have possessed your body but he never had anything of you, did he?"

Daniel frowned in concentration before nodding. "I was always yours," he said, kissing Jack's cheek.

"And I'm yours, Danny." Jack tightened his hold and nuzzled into Daniel's neck.

Feeling that enough words had been spoken for now, he pulled Daniel tighter and closed his eyes. His world had been set to rights. Daniel was home and that was all that mattered to him for now.

 

Finis


End file.
